New Light
by Jack Stall
Summary: When Jacob sees Bella's old friend from Phoenix, who knows what might happen? Especially because it's a guy. My story Morning Light from Jacob's point of view. It's best if you read the original first. R&R appreciated.
1. First Impressions

This is a rewrite of my story Morning Light. This is the events of Morning Light through Jacob's perspective. If you want to get the full experience of the story, please read Morning Light first. Thanks.

I do not own any of the characters presented in this story other than Terry. No copyright infringement is intended. All other characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

1. FIRST IMPRESSIONS

_My life… is depressing…_ I was sitting in a chair in the kitchen of the blood-suckers house, eating a double-decker sandwich. I was surprised they had actual food here, but I figured it was more for Bella.

A few days ago, I had fought alongside these vampires against an army of newborn vampires. It was fun and all, but because of stupid Leah, I broke nearly all the bones on the right side of my body. _Thank God for my super healing…_

Before the fight with the vampires, though… I spent a night in a tent, in a sleeping bag, nearly naked, with Bella. And Edward was in the tent as well. It couldn't have gotten better.

But I came to realize that she is better off with him. He loved her more than I did. Which I found hard to believe, but as time went on my interest in Bella… faded.

I was invited to stay here with Bella and Edward while the rest of his family was out on vacation or whatever. I didn't really want to sleep in a house of leeches… I had been coming over everyday since the fight with the newborns, though.

I just felt like I needed to be here. I couldn't explain it.

I finished my sandwich and put my plate in the sink. I noticed a bead of sweat drip off of my face. It was really hot in the house. I hated asking Edward for things, but I had no idea where the thermostat was.

I turned down the hallway. "Why is it so hot in this house? Leech-I mean _Edward_… You guys are killing me here… Please turn the heat down, I don't care if Bella freezes. It's soooo hot…"

No one answered me and I started to get angry.

"Hey, uhh Jacob?" A strange voice called from the other end of the hallway.

_Who is here? At the vampire house? _"Yeah? Who's asking?" I rounded the corner and saw it was just some scrawny guy. I looked up at his face, and my entire world changed. It all changed in that one instant. Who I was and what I wanted became very clear in that one instant. Everything that tied me to the Earth had let go and instead latched on to this guy. I couldn't help but stare. I started to feel out of breath.

His eyes met mine. He stared back at me with almost the same intensity. He wasn't looking away either. "H-hi… I'm Terry…"

I couldn't manage words. I just felt a longing to be near this guy. _This… guy… _Confusion quickly overtook me. It was enough of a distraction for me to break eye contact. I looked away, towards the ground.

I wanted to say something but I couldn't. I started to get frustrated. I just ran out the door. I ran over to the woods and ducked under the trees.

Extreme heat trembled down my spine, throwing tight spasms out along my arms and legs. It only took a second. The heat flooded through me and I felt the silent shimmer that made me something else. I heard a ripping sound as my shorts were torn to shreds. A down side to phasing without thinking.

My heavy paws hit the earth hard as I took off running. _What was that? Did I… On a guy?_

It was too hard to think straight. I ran through the woods into La Push. I got to the clearing where most, if not all of the pack meetings took place. I stopped and took a breath. I let a howl rip though my body into the silent air. I needed to talk to Sam.

_What's wrong? _Sam's voice was concerned. It took me a long time to get used to hearing other people's thoughts in my head. It still bothers me.

_I… need to talk to you… His eyes… his bright blue-_I shook my head. _I need to talk to you alone… Please come. _It was very hard keeping my thoughts in order. Every thought I had, Sam could hear. Trying to get across that I wanted to meet him was harder than it should've been.

I couldn't keep my mind off of him. His name was familiar. _Terry…_ I realized it was Bella's old friend from Phoenix she had told me about once before. I wanted to be near him. I _needed_ to be near him. I hurt to be here without him.

Eventually the black wolf that is Sam walked out from behind the trees. I assumed from hearing all of my thoughts on his way here, he knew what had happened. _You've imprinted._

_On a guy? Sam is that possible? _I didn't think we could imprint on men.

_To be honest with you, Jacob. I thought we imprinted on people that had the highest chance for our offspring to be better wolves. But since you imprinted on a man… I guess that's not right._ Sam sat down in front of me. His black eyes held so much knowledge. This was a subject he knew.

_But… I imprinted? That's for sure? _The feelings I had I couldn't deny. I just didn't understand.

Sam nodded. _Yeah. I felt exactly what you're feeling when I imprinted on Emily. There's no denying what happened._

_You're right… _To think I was gay. That never even came up as a possibility. What I felt for Bella, felt so real. _Maybe I'm bi…_

_Jacob, orientation has nothing to do with imprinting._

I wasn't trying to tell him I thought I was bi, I was just thinking to myself.

_You just imprint on who you imprint on, I guess… _Sam stood up. _Anything else?_

_You're not gonna make fun of me for imprinting on him are you? _I didn't want to have to deal with that.

Sam barked a laugh. _No, I won't. But that doesn't mean the rest won't…_

_That's… disappointing… _I laid down on the ground.

_You should go home, and rest. Imprinting is exhausting business._

_But I want to see him! I need to! _The idea of not seeing him was painful.

Sam laughed again. _I can see that. But look, when I imprinted on Emily. I didn't tell her at first. But she constantly came by to see me. She felt drawn to me. Just as I did to her. So if you go home, he will come looking for you._

It made sense. The imprinter feels a need to be with the imprintee, and the imprintee feels a need to be with the imprinter. _Alright. Oh Sam, please don't tell the rest… I want to be the one to tell them._

_I'll do my best to keep my thoughts off it. Take as much time as you need off of patrols. Imprinting is a big deal. _Sam walked off into the woods.

_Thanks. _I stood in the clearing for a minute and then two things came over me. A need to see Terry, and extreme tiredness. _I hope Sam is right about him wanting to come see me…_

_I am right. Trust me. _Sam's voice was still in my head.

I nodded to myself and took off running towards my house.


	2. Worry

I do not own any of the characters presented in this story other than Terry. No copyright infringement is intended. All other characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

2. WORRY

I ran to my house as fast as I could.

The need to see Terry was unbearable. I never felt like this before. For a woman or a man. This was a burning desire that rocked me to my core.

When I got to the edge of the trees, I poked my head out and looked around. I wanted to be sure no one was going to see me. No one was around, so I closed my eyes and pulled myself together again. It felt like the air was trembling around me, shaking out from me in small waves. I lifted myself up on my hind legs, catching the moment just right so that I was fully upright as I shimmered down into my human self.

I finally perfected how to do that. Time it just right so as I stood on my haunches, I phased back into a human standing on my legs. It always made me feel cool.

One problem about phasing into a wolf without thinking, and then phasing back. Nakedness. It wasn't so bad after a while, we all got used to seeing each other's body. Not like we wear too many clothes as it was.

I ran out of the trees and into the house. I was glad that Dad was with Charlie today. I never liked explaining why I was naked as I step into the house. It's just awkward…

I walked into my room and opened my dresser. Inside were several pairs of shorts. Dad had to buy me so many new shorts when I started changing into a wolf for the first time.

I pulled up my shorts and collapsed onto my bed.

As I stared up at the ceiling, I let my mind wander. It wouldn't be too hard to guess where it wandered to.

I couldn't keep him out of my head. I wanted to see him, to touch him, to hold him…

Then I thought of something. _Wait… He's a guy… What if he doesn't want to be with me…?_

As that thought crossed my mind, the burning desire to see him threatened to destroy me. I rolled onto my side and clutched my knees to my chest.

_If he doesn't… want… me… I will probably die from the rejection. _To be denied by your soul mate. It was something I really was afraid of.

I hoped Sam was right. I hoped Terry would come to see me here.

_I should just run back… _The suspense was killing me. I tried to forget the physical pain I was in by thinking of things that bring me happiness.

Nothing.

Nothing came to mind. I couldn't think of anything that made me happy, apart from seeing Terry.

I figured I might as well just think about him. That brought me some joy. I only saw him for a brief minute, but he was beautiful. I wanted to hold him and never let go.

His blonde buzz cut, his mesmerizing blue eyes. He was skinny but that didn't bother me as much as I thought it would. Well surprisingly, imprinting on a _guy_ didn't bother me as much I thought it would.

I didn't think I was gay. I never had any desire to be with a man.

I had dreams of being with Bella. Of kissing Bella. Of… having sex with Bella. A gay thought never crossed my mind.

Until I saw him. I laughed to myself. I wanted to do naughty things to another man. I felt like I was losing my mind.

I sat up and cradled my head in my hands. I cried out. "Damn it! I want to see Terry sooooo badly!"

I couldn't verbalize exactly how I felt. It was just an _extreme_ feeling.

Being apart from Terry was the hardest thing I ever had to go through. I only knew him for minutes, and I felt like I was dying from not having him here with me.

"What if he's not gay…" I thought to myself out loud. I was worrying myself to death.

A hysterical laughter came from me. "Well if someone was gonna go gay for a man, it would be for a man that looks like me."

Not to toot my own horn or anything, but I was ripped. 'The body of a muscle bound sex titan' as the pack had joked around. I figured that if I wanted to, I could seduce a man.

I was clearly losing my mind.

I laid back on the bed, listening to the silence around me. Maybe sleep would clear my head.


	3. Imprint

I do not own any of the characters presented in this story other than Terry. No copyright infringement is intended. All other characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

3. IMPRINT

I tried to sleep. But sleep didn't come.

I looked at the clock. It was half hour since I got to my house. _What's taking him so long…_

I _needed _to see him. Soon. _If I don't see him soon__-_A creaking sound came from outside. I sat off of the bed and listened carefully. I heard foot steps on the porch.

Without a seconds hesitation, I ran over to the door and opened it.

My life was complete again.

Terry was standing there looking off into the distance, obviously thinking very hard about something. Seeing him filled me with a such a sense of peace and happiness, I thought I was going to explode from relief.

I snapped back to reality and saw he still was looking away. I was a good foot taller than him. I decided to get his attention. "Hey. I… I'm sorry about running off like that." I shouldn't have let him like that. It hurt me to be apart from him, but it was really rude of me to just meet him and take off running.

He looked up at me, mystified. "It's no big deal, really. Umm… Edward suggested that I should go see if you were ok. And, well, here I am."

Hearing his voice was an amazing sensation. It was like a chorus of little birds singing in my ears. I couldn't look away from his eyes.

He just stared back with a confused look on his face. "So, are you ok?"

_Oh! Right, I should answer him. _"Yeah. It's just-well you know how-man this is hard to explain." _Smooth…_ I started to get frustrated again. I didn't know how to explain what happened. I didn't know how much he knew.

"Jacob, do you mind if I come in? We could talk inside, it's kinda… cold and wet out here." He smiled at me.

His smile made my head race. _Wow… What an effect he has on me…_ I smiled back at him. I couldn't hide my happiness if I tried to. "Oh, yeah, of course. Please come in." I held the door for him as he walked in and looked around the kitchen."Follow me." I walked down the hallway into my bedroom. I stepped to the side to let him in. He squeezed in past me, his body pressing against mine. _What a feeling… _I had to use all of my restraint not to grab him and hold him to me forever. I shook my head, I needed to deal with the task at hand. "Do you wanna sit down? This is gonna take some time to explain…"

Terry sat on my bed as I closed the door. I started pacing, trying to think of how to explain this. "Jacob, hey. Why don't you just sit down with me? You're gonna have a stroke if you keep torturing yourself like this."

His voice startled me. It was going to take some time getting used to that. "Sure, sure." I dropped myself onto the bed next to him. I took a deep breath and looked at him. "So I'm assuming that Bella told you about me? Like the werewolf thing?"

That was the easiest way to handle things. I would kill two birds with one stone. First I would find out if he knew anything at all about me, I thought he would given he was at the vampire house willingly. And second, if he didn't know about me, it was the easiest way to break that barrier.

I stared at him, hoping he already knew. _It would make this soooo much easier…_

"Yeah. Bella told me that you and a few other guys around here can change into wolves. She also told me that you spent the night in a tent with her to keep her warm with your high body temperature, and how you fought against the Vampire army and nearly got yourself killed." He said it all so calmly. Like talking about vampires and werewolves was an everyday occurrence.

The part at the end made me roll my eyes. "I was fine. Bella doesn't think we can take care of ourselves."

"Jacob, she said you broke half of the bones in your body! That doesn't sound fine to me." He threw his hands into the air. He seemed genuinely concerned for my well being. _He doesn't even know me…_

"Really. I was fine. We heal fast." This wasn't the time for discussing that though. "Did she tell you anything else?"

He stared back at me. "Not that I can think of…"

I took another deep breath and closed my eyes. I started explaining everything to him. The old tribal stories, to secret things about the pack. He looked so enthralled in my stories. "…and last but not least… we come to why I ran off."

"Why was that, exactly?" His tone of voice made the think he had forgotten completely.

I stared deep into his eyes. _It's all or nothing…_ "Well, it's called 'imprinting'." He laughed at my 'air-quotes'. I enjoyed having him laugh. _Focus Jacob, focus… _"When one of us werewolves come across a certain person and we make eye contact…" _Please, please, please…_"We become… bonded to that person."

I held my breath waiting for his response. He looked at me. "Ok?"

I sighed. I really didn't want to spell it out, I hated being vulnerable like that. "It's like soul mates. Two people that are meant to be together. But it's stronger than that. The werewolf becomes dependant on the other person, I guess is a way to put it. It's like seeing the sun for the first time."

Again I held my breath. He looked thoughtful for a moment and then a wave of realization hit him. He stared at me completely wordless.

_Damn it… _I started to ache. I was being rejected. I wanted to keep some dignity. "I understand if you don't want me. I mean we're both guys, I get it. But it wasn't up to me. I just hope I can be your friend."

His eyes never left mine. He was still not speaking.

"Ok… I-I understand… I'll just go…" _Stupid, stupid, stupid… _I wiped a tear from my eye and stood up. I felt a hand on my arm. His touch sent static through my veins. I stared at him, waiting for the answer I wanted.

"…Jacob…Don't go." Without thinking, I scooped him up in my arms, holding him to my chest. He never let go of my arm.

I held him close to me for a very long time. Holding him was so important to me. I never wanted to let go. "T-Terry…" I placed a hand on the side of his face, and ducked down so we were at eye level. "I-I love you." As those three simple words left my mouth, I knew they were true. I loved Terry. There was no denying that.

He stared back into my eyes. I saw tears welling up, and it hurt me to have him cry. I held him close to me again. I wanted to make any pain he was feeling go away. He wrapped his arms around me and it felt amazing. "Jacob… I… don't know… what to… do…"

I could barely understand what he said, he was crying so hard. What I said next hurt to say, but it was something that had to be said. I held him closer to me. "Do whatever your heart tells you. Whatever you want, I want too." It was true. If he was happy leaving, not being with me, I'd would be happy too. Because he would be happy. That's what was important. I really wished he wouldn't leave, but I'd let him go if he wanted to.

As he rested his head on my chest he spoke. "Jacob? Can I stay here tonight? I don't really wanna drive back to the Cullen's house…"

A smile crossed my face. _Maybe… Maybe we can be together… _"Of course. I can set up the couch for you if you want."

"Do you think I could sleep here?" He made no effort to move.

"Yeah, I'll go sleep on the couch." _Terry wants to sleep in my bed… _I hugged him tightly and let him go. That in itself was hard enough.

I stood up and started to leave the room, but he grabbed my arm again. "No, wait. I meant could I sleep here… with you?"

I couldn't speak. The love of my life wanted to sleep in my bed with me. I stared into his eyes for a moment, before climbing into bed next to him.

We laid next to each other, staring in each others eyes. "Terry, I love you."

He looked into my eyes for a while longer and then curled up next to me. I wrapped an arm around him and held him close to me. _Today… Has been the best day… ever…_

I laid there for a while, listening as his breathing slowed. After what might have been an hour, I looked down at him. He was still in his clothes. "Terry…" I shook him a little. "Hey, you still have your clothes on, do you want pajamas?"

He wasn't waking up. He was out cold.

I thought to myself for a moment and came to the conclusion that I should change him myself. I slowly got out of bed and lifted him up. I took off his shirt and carefully slid his pants down off of his body.

I looked at him. I was very close to just leaving him like that, but I figured he's be mad if he woke up almost naked.

I looked around my room and found a T-shirt. I gently pulled it over his head. It fit him like a dress. I stifled some laughter as I scoured my room for pajama pants. Finally, I found them.

After successfully re-dressing Terry, I folded his clothes and put them in a corner of the room. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out the cloth bag that held the necklace my dad had told me to give to the most important person in my life. _Doesn't get more important than my imprint._

I grabbed a piece of paper and started writing. _Dear Terry, I'm not really good at expressing my feelings and it seems corny to give you this, but I figured if you don't like it, it saves me from hearing it directly. It's been in my family for years and I felt like I should give it to you. Jacob._

I hoped he liked it. I folded the paper and put it and the cloth bag into an envelope. I hid the envelope under his clothes. I laid back next to him. I lifted him up a little and laid him back down on my chest.

I closed my eyes ready to sleep with my love. "Jacob…"

I froze. I didn't mean to wake him.

He wasn't awake though. He just talked in his sleep. "Jacob… Do I… love… him?"

_What?_ _Did I hear right? _I listened closer.

"Just have to find… out… won't we…?" He moved a little and then began breathing deeply.

I huge smiled crossed my face as I closed my eyes once more. "Goodnight… My love…"


	4. Answers

I do not own any of the characters presented in this story other than Terry. No copyright infringement is intended. All other characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

4. ANSWERS

I didn't sleep for very long. As soon as the light from the sun shone through my window, I woke up.

I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling. I tried to piece together what had happened the night before. I felt something on my chest and it startled me. I looked down and saw Terry was sleeping on me.

I had completely forgotten. _Terry! That's right, I remember now… He wanted to sleep with me._

I watched him sleep, lost in my own thoughts.

Eventually Terry picked his head up and looked at me. I stared into his eyes, excited by the words I was going to say. "Good morning." It may not seem like a big deal, but waking up with the one you love makes a big difference in how you feel. _I wonder if he feels like this… Oh wait… _"You talk in your sleep, you know."

"I do? What did I say?" His cheeks flushed. It was cute.

I smiled at him. _Oh nothing, just that you want to find out if you love me…_ "Nothing important really."

He rolled off of me onto his back. "Jacob, why did you run yesterday? Why didn't you just tell me back at the Cullen's?"

I propped myself up on my elbow and looked down at him. "I wasn't… sure if we could imprint on other guys. I had to talk to Sam about it." I turned my head away.

"What does Sam think?" His curiosity amazed me.

I smiled thinking about how just some guy I met became so interested in my life. "Sam says that we just imprint on who we imprint on. We have no control. It just happens whether we want it to or not."

Terry looked thoughtful for a moment. "So you didn't want to imprint on me?" He sat up and stared at me.

His eyes were mesmerizing. I couldn't look away. "I… Umm…"

"Jacob are you debating on what to tell me because you don't want to hurt my feelings?" He stared at me dead in the eye.

_Wow. He's good. _That was pretty close to how I was feeling.

"Jacob look, I always want you to be honest with me. Whether you think I'd like the answer or not. Because I _wouldn't_ like being lied to, even if it was to protect me." He said it so matter-of-factly.

I nodded. I really liked Terry. He was fun to talk to, even about serious stuff. "Ok. I understand. Well at first, no. I didn't want to have imprinted on a guy. But after thinking about it and seeing you again here, I realized that it doesn't matter. Not that I really had a choice anyway."

"So you're happy having imprinted on me?" He was so determined to get answers.

"Are _you _happy I imprinted on you?" I tried to look nonchalant.

He was silent for a minute. "Of all the people that could fall in love with me, I think you are a good choice."

I thought about that. I looked back at him, smiling. "If you're happy, then I'm happy." I dropped my smile, it was my turn for answers now. "Terry… What do you want to do…?"

"Eat…?"

I tried my hardest to fight a smile. He was being so adorable. I had to remain focused. "Would you like something? I'll make you whatever you want, but please, can you answer me?"

"What do I want to do about what?" He tried to play dumb.

I sat up, right in front of him. My face was mere inches away from his. "What do you want to do about this?" I took hold of his hand and placed it on my chest. I almost wavered in my determination as contact with him sent electricity through my body. "About us?" I put my hand on his chest. I felt his heart beat quicken.

He was lost in his thoughts for a while, but he slowly started leaning closer to me. He blinked a few times and stopped moving. His lips were barely an inch away from my own. _Come on Jacob, hold it… Hold it… Let him make the first move… _He sat back a little, his eyes locked onto mine. "Why don't we see how this plays out?"

_Wow… We were so close to kissing… _I nodded my head. "I can wait." I smiled at him and he smiled back. How much I enjoyed seeing him smile. "So how about that breakfast?" I got up and held the door open for him.

He just stared at me. Terry was an interesting person. I was glad I imprinted on him. He's going to make things fun.


	5. Gift

I do not own any of the characters presented in this story other than Terry. No copyright infringement is intended. All other characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

5. GIFT

I just laid down a few more pancakes on my plate when he came back from using the phone. He had only eaten one and was working on his second. I had eaten at least ten.

As I ate I watched him pick at his pancake. He wasn't really eating much more of it.

Finally, I had finished and leaned back in my chair. "Ok, I'm full." I pointed to his plate. "What? You don't like it?"

"No no, that's not it. I just don't have the super-human appetite you seem to have. It was really good." He looked past me to the counter. "You can cook, but you sure do make a mess of things."

I felt my cheeks get hot. _I did make a mess didn't I…? I don't even wanna look… _I stood up and grabbed the plates from the table. As I turned to bring the plates to the sink, I saw just how much of a mess I made. _Good God… _"Don't worry I'll clean it. Why don't you go get dressed?"

"What? I don't remember changing last night…"

I turned back to face him. _Uh oh… He's mad… _"Well uhh… That's because you didn't change. I-I took the liberty of putting you into more comfortable clothes. You were so out of it, I tried to wake you up to change, but you just stayed sleeping. You're not mad are you?"

"I usually save showing off my body for the second night I sleep with someone. But I suppose since you're half-naked all the time, it was only fair." He smiled.

_Good. Off the hook… _I smiled back at him. _Two can play at this game… _"That's true. But you can't really say you slept with me, I mean all you did was sleep! How boring is that?"

"Well excuse me! I'm sorry I don't put out on the first date like everyone else you've dated."

I looked down. "I… I've never dated anyone before. Unless you could call going to the movies with Bella and Mike Newton a date… But that really doesn't count." I stared into his eyes, as he stared back. "I suppose what we did last night was the closest I've ever been to having a real date."

What Terry said next was almost the greatest thing I had ever heard. "Jacob… Why don't we go out to eat tonight? You know, just the two of us?"

_A date…? With you? _I felt a huge, dumb grin cross my face. I stammered trying to get words out. "Of course! You-I… Wow. Yes."

"Ok. Great. Do you need any help with the dishes?" He didn't need to help me. He was doing enough for me by being here.

"No. I've got it. Please, you just go change." I turned around, still smiling to myself. I was going to go on a date with my imprint. Things couldn't get better. _Oh wait!_

I snuck down the hall and peeked into my room. He had just finished putting his clothes on when he noticed the envelope I hid last night. I was nearly giddy with excitement as he read the note.

He put the note down on my bed and opened the drawstring bag. He reached inside and pulled out the necklace. Terry stared at the necklace, touching the engraving on the bead in the middle with the pack's insignia. He closed his hand around it and held it to his chest. I slowly walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around him, turning him to face me. "Do you like it?"

He looked up at me and from his expression I knew he did. "I thought you didn't want to hear if I didn't like it?"

"Well given that you're holding it to your chest, I figured you did." He looked down to see that he was. _He didn't know?_ "Besides, I really just wanted to watch your reaction like I wasn't handing it to you in person. I could see if you really liked it, not just faking it for my benefit. Here, let me help." I took the necklace from him and fastened it around his neck. "Thank you for accepting this. It means a lot to me." I held his face in my hands and stared into his eyes.

"Thank you for giving it to me. I really like it." Terry smiled, and I couldn't resist myself. I had to hug him close to me.

I let him out of the hug and held him at arms length staring directly into his eyes. After a few minutes he started to look uncomfortable. I didn't understand. The imprintees are always surrounded by the imprinters affection. Why Terry didn't want it was a little unnerving to me. "Why do you get upset when I look at you?"

"It's not that you're looking at me, it's the intensity that your eyes have. I'm just not used to that." He stared back at me with the same intensity, he just didn't know it.

I hugged him again, smiling. "Well, you'll grow to love it I'm sure."

"So how are those dishes coming along?" I heard the mocking in his voice.

I let out a huge sigh and let him go, dragging my feet as I went to face my mess.


	6. Clothes

I do not own any of the characters presented in this story other than Terry. No copyright infringement is intended. All other characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

6. CLOTHES

"It sure is beautiful, isn't it?" Terry was staring off into the distance, looking at the sun setting. It was setting over the ocean, reflecting the deep orange color nicely across the water's surface.

_I _was staring at Terry. "Yeah. _It _is." I chuckled.

He looked at me and rolled his eyes. "No, really Jacob, look."

I looked briefly at the ocean and turned back to Terry. "The sunset is nothing compared to looking at you."

"Ok _that_ was corny. Much cornier than the necklace." He placed his hand on the bead on the necklace.

"So you really do like it?" It seemed like he did, but you can never be too sure.

"Yes. Jacob, what else can I do to show you that I like it? If I didn't, would I still be wearing it? Would I have accepted it at all?" His agitation was evident.

I nodded my head. "C'mon." I jumped off the log I was sitting on. "Let's head back. You still wanna go out to eat with me right?"

Terry got up and walked with me. "Yeah. Where are we going again?"

"There's this fancy restaurant in Seattle I heard about. A real uppity kinda place. I figure you'd like it." I turned to look at him and he wasn't walking next to me. I apparently was walking too fast for him.

"A fancy restaurant? Jacob, they probably have a 'no shirt, no shoes' rule…" He looked at my nearly naked body.

"Yeah. I know that, Terry. Geez, gimme some credit. I've got fancy clothes. You'll see." I pretended to be insulted as his assumption.

"I'm looking forwards to it." He continued to joke about my lack of clothes the entire walk back to the house.

"I do own clothes, ya know. I'm just always hot, a constant one-oh-eight degrees. And it's more convenient this way." I held the door open for him. "Less clothes for me to carry around as a wolf. I'll be right back, and then we'll leave." I left him in the kitchen as I walked down to my room. Leaving him alone gave me a weird sensation, it wasn't nearly as painful as before, but it was still uncomfortable. Once I got to my room, I grabbed my dark purple silk shirt, and pressed black pants out of the closet. I tied up my freshly shined shoes and walked back out to the kitchen.

His jaw dropped.

I smiled. "Whaddya think? Pretty sharp, right?"

"I… Wow. You look good." As he talked I began rolling up my sleeves. I was too warm for sleeves.

"Thanks. I don't think I'll be able to dress like this for long though. It's soooo hot." It was a silk shirt, but wearing a shirt at all was unusual for me.

"Jacob, I don't have clothes like that with me. Well at all really. Even the clothes I have at the Cullen's aren't that fancy." He thought for a moment.

_My clothes are too big to lend him… Oh! What about Edward! _I snapped my fingers as the realization hit me. "Got it. You look about as tall as Edward. Maybe you can borrow some of his clothes. They're kinda old fashioned though, and we'd have to wash the scent of leech out…"

He called the Cullen's house to see if he could borrow some clothes. "Hi Bella. It's Terry. I was just wondering if it was at all possible to borrow some of Edward's clothes for the night. Well me and Jacob are going to some fancy restaurant. Yeah. No, this is a way to try to work out the problems. Yep. Ok great. We'll be over in a bit."

_I don't have any problems… _"'The problems'? What problems?"

"Well I didn't want to be the one to tell Bella about you imprinting on me. I mean, you're her best friend and I figured she should hear it from you." He looked sincere and it made me happy he cares for me like that.

"Ok, I get it. Thank you for that. I don't really know what to tell her, so maybe we shouldn't let her know yet." I held out my hand and flashed him a smile. "Mind if I drive?"

"Well… It's Edward's car… Wait, you can probably drive better than me anyway, Mr. Mechanic." He grabbed the key and handed it to me. "Just please, don't wreck it. I don't want Edward to kill me."

I laughed. "Like he could even get close enough to touch you. You're safe with me."

As we drove along, I watched Terry out of the corner of my eye. He had a thoughtful face. "Jacob, Bella told me stories of how you constantly go out to run with the pack as a wolf, but since I've met you, you haven't left at all."

My hands subconsciously tightened on the wheel. _I don't know what to tell the pack if they were to hear my thoughts about this… _"Why do you ask? Do you want me to go run with them?"

"Well not really, but I don't want to be the reason you stop." I pulled up the Cullen's driveway as he continued. "I was really just curious about what you look like as a wolf."

I put the car in park and turned to him, excited. "Oh, you wanna see? I'll show you."

I opened my door and started to get out of the car to show off phasing but he grabbed my arm. When I turned to face him he smiled. "Well how about tomorrow? I don't want you to ruin your only set of fancy clothes."

Turning back away form him I opened my door again. "Really, I have clothes. I'll show you later."

Bella opened the front door as we walked up to it. I had completely forgotten about what Bella looks like. I had loved this girl, but next to Terry she didn't appeal to me at all. It was weird. "Looking snazzy, Jake. I didn't know you had more clothes than just your shorts."

Terry laughed and I walked past them. "You all can just shut up." I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a little bite to eat. Yeah, we were going out to eat, but I was hungry. On my way back to Terry, I noticed Edward was no where to be seen. He usually was attached to Bella by the hip. "Where's Edward? I thought you two were inseparable."

She shrugged. "He went out." She looked past me to Terry and then whispered to me. "Hunting."

"Gross." The thought of drinking blood was disgusting. "Ok well thanks for the clothes Bella."

"Yeah, thanks. I'll bring them back soon." Terry followed me out the door.

I walked up to the car and opened Terry's door as Bella said goodbye.

He looked at me. "You don't need to hold the door for me." He sat inside and I closed the door.

When I got in and closed my door I turned to him. "I don't need to, but I want to. I like doing things for you." I stared deeply into his eyes. They were beautiful things to look at. Suddenly, a horrid stench filled my nose. "Now let's go home quick to wash those blood-sucker clothes."


	7. Dinner

I do not own any of the characters presented in this story other than Terry. No copyright infringement is intended. All other characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

7. DINNER

While I was washing Terry's borrowed clothes, he kept looking at the clock. I decided that the clothes were fine as they were, I didn't want Terry to get upset. So we left for the restaurant. We arrived at almost nine. I saw his mouth drop when we walked inside. We were seated and he looked at me from across the table. "Jacob, we don't need to eat at a place like this. It looks very expensive…"

"It's fine. Don't worry about it. Money has no meaning to me. You are all that matters." I looked deeply into his eyes.

Terry's face showed he was getting upset. "Jacob. Stop. You don't need to treat me like I'm someone really important. I'm not special."

I didn't understand. He was the most special person to me in the entire world. I reached across the table and held his hand. "But you are special. You're the most important person in my life. And it's really not inconveniencing me to be so nice to you, I want to do it. No one is making me. Everything I say, I mean."

He looked like he wanted to say something but decided against it. I wondered what it was.

The waitress had come to the table and took our orders. I was annoyed at the fact that she wouldn't stop staring at me, basically ignoring the existence of Terry. I'm surprised she wasn't drooling all over the place. I stared only at Terry, even as I ordered. I wanted to show him that even though I could have anyone else, I wanted only him.

As we ate, Terry started asking me questions. "So tell me about your pack."

I put another forkful into my mouth. "Sure. What do you want to know?"

He asked a lot of questions about the pack. How many are in it? Doesn't it get annoying having that many people's voices in your head? Is it weird having one girl werewolf? And that's just the tip of the iceberg.

Even though it was a lot of questions, I made sure to answer them all as well as I could. I wanted him to know everything.

"Do you think I could meet your pack sometime?"

Two things crossed my mind at that moment. I was extremely happy that he wanted to meet my pack and be a part of it all. And I was nervous about introducing him to the guys because I didn't want them to make fun of Terry. "Yeah, I guess. Tomorrow? They probably will want to talk to me about being AWOL for so long… I'll introduce you after I phase into a wolf for you."

We finished eating and the check was brought out. He reached for the check first, but I grabbed it. I wanted to take care of this. As I looked at the check I nearly died. _Good God… good thing I took dad's credit card…_

When we got to the car, I opened his door for him. "Thanks…" He sighed as he sat in. _Terry… What's wrong…? I thought you enjoyed our date…_

As I walked around the car I thought briefly about what had just occurred. I had a date with the person I want to spend the rest of my life with. The love of my life. I sat in the car and turned to him. "Terry, I wanna thank you for tonight. It really means a lot to me, I can now say I've had a date!" I smiled.

It was nice to see him smile with me. "Jacob it's nothing, really. I mean, all I did was suggest we go out to eat. You paid for the whole thing, and it was really expensive. I feel bad." He looked away. "I have no way to repay you…"

_When will he understand…? _"You don't need to repay me. Just being here with me is payment enough. I feel _I_ owe _you_." I held his hand.

He looked me deep in the eyes. "But you don't! Jacob… You've done enough for me. You owe me nothing."

I didn't like how he kept thinking that. His existence alone, made me so happy. I really felt as though I owed him everything. _I owe him so much… _"Terry… I feel I owe you because whenever I'm with you I get so happy, and… You make me feel complete. And I love you." I figured maybe, just maybe, I could show him how I feel. I touched the side of his face and brought his face to mine.

We were barely an inch away from kissing before he turned away. "Jake… I'm sorry. I just don't know…" His head hung low.

_I pushed too hard… Now he's upset… Wait…? Did he call me 'Jake'? _A smile crossed my lips before I started to laugh. "You called me Jake… That's the first time you've called me something other than my full first name. I can see I'm getting somewhere. I don't need that kiss yet, I can wait."

I winked at him and he stared at me lost in my eyes. Eventually he smiled. He rolled his eyes. "Alright, let's go."


	8. Shower

I do not own any of the characters presented in this story other than Terry. No copyright infringement is intended. All other characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

8. SHOWER

I woke up much earlier than Terry again. He was still sleeping peacefully with his head on my chest and I just wanted to stay in this one moment for the rest of my life. But I heard the front door unlock.

I slowly got out of bed without waking him. I knew who it was. _Dad…_ I needed to explain that I imprinted on Terry. I didn't want to. But I had to. I walked down the hall and saw dad wheeling himself around the kitchen.

"Hi dad."

He eyed me suspiciously. "Well aren't you in a good mood today."

_Did I sound like I was? Well, I did just spend the night with the love of my life… _"Yeah. I am. Dad we need to talk."

"About what?" He interlaced his fingers and placed his hands in his lap.

I didn't know where to begin. So I just said it. "I imprinted."

A big smile crossed his face. "Jacob, that's great news! Who is she?"

_Of course… Why wouldn't he think it's a girl…_ I swallowed hard and continued. "_She _is a _he…_"

His smile faded for a brief second. "Oh…" It came back just as quick, but it didn't seem to be a real smile. "Well who is he?"

"His name's Terry. He's… sleeping…" I motioned down the hall.

"I leave for a few days and you start having sex."

"No no! It's not like that! He… well he hasn't really accepted me yet…" I felt the pain in return.

He nodded his head. "I see. Well, let me meet him when he wakes up."

"Alright." I walked back down to my room. _Dad is a great judge of character. When he meets Terry, he should know the truth about how he feels…_

I climbed back in bed and laid Terry back on top of me. I slowly ran my fingers through his hair. I loved this man and I really wanted him too love me too.

I guessed that he does love me, somewhere in his heart. I mean, he sleeps with me. He sleep _on_ me. _I love it. I love him. _That was the second night we spent together. That date with Terry the previous night, was undoubtedly one of the best nights of my life.

To be out with someone you love is surpassed by almost nothing.

Almost.

After an hour or two, Terry lifted his head up and met my eyes. I said for the second time, something I will never tire of saying. "Good morning." I could feel myself smiling. Waking up with him made me truly happy.

"Hi." That was all he said. I love how anticlimactic he is.

We talked for a while about nothing. He remained laying on top of me the entire time. I liked it. It made me feel like we were getting closer to each other. That thought made me nearly giddy with excitement.

"Oh by the way, my dad came back form staying at Charlie's early this morning. He already knows I imprinted on you, so don't worry." I patted his head.

I watched his face as he thought about that. He looked nervous, to me. I understood why, I mean, it may be awkward for him. He looked up and smiled at me. "I'm glad he's back, I'd like to meet him."

"Great." I got off of the bed and walked down to the kitchen, and leaned onto a counter. After a few seconds Terry came out behind me. Dad rolled himself into the kitchen. Terry's face looked really nervous, so I walked up to him and placed my hand on his back. "Dad, this is Terry."

"Hi." Terry held out his hand. Dad looked at him and I watched on as his eyes, full of wisdom, took him in.

A smile crossed his face and I sighed silently to myself. Dad shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, Terry. I'm Billy."

Terry again lost himself in his thoughts. I wished I had Edward's ability to read minds. I would love to know what Terry thinks. He looked up at me. "If you'll excuse me, I'd like to go take a shower."

"Alright, nice meeting you." Dad smiled again and wheeled himself back into the living room.

"There, was that so bad?" I followed behind Terry as he walked into the bathroom.

He turned around quickly and walked right into my chest. He left his face there as he spoke. "Oh. Hello there, Jacob's chest. Long time, no see." He laughed and I couldn't help but laugh with him. Terry looked up at me. "Thanks Jacob, but I can handle it from here."

_We'll see about that… _"Oh really? Where are the towels then?" I crossed my arms. I totally had him. He needs me more than he knows, even if this is only about bathroom accoutrements.

"Ok fine. Where are the towels, oh mystical know-it-all?" He mimicked the way I was standing.

"Right here." I grabbed a towel out from under the sink. "If you need anything else…" I looked deeply into his eyes.

"No, I'm alright…" I turned to leave without saying anything. I knew he didn't want me in here. I was stupid to think it. I didn't even know why I did. I felt a hand on my arm. "Umm… Thanks…"

I just nodded and left. I leaned against the bathroom door, listening as I knew he was going to have troubles with the shower. I smiled. Eventually I just called out. "You gotta twist both handles at the same time."

I went into my room and searched for his clothes. I finally found them and hid them under the bed. _He should get a kick out of this…_ I smiled to myself. Playing games with Terry was fun. _Seeing him in a towel wouldn't be so bad either…_

I sat on the bed for a few minutes until the urge to go to the bathroom hit me. I walked to the bathroom door and knocked.

"Yes?"

"Do you think I could come in to use the toilet? I really need to go." I was really hoping he'd let me in.

"Yeah I guess."

I opened the door. "Thanks." I sat down on the toilet and did my duty.

After I was done I got up and started to wash my hands. Terry turned the water off and I saw his hand sticking out of the curtain looking for his towel. I reached over and handed it to him. He stepped out of the shower with the towel on his head, drying his hair.

I was frozen. I didn't expect to see him naked at that point. I wanted to look away, to give him privacy, but I couldn't take my eyes off of him. I backed up and had hit the faucet, turning it off.

"Jesus, Jacob!" He ripped the towel off of his head and wrapped it around himself.

"What? You said I could use the toilet. I never said it was going to be quick." Now that most of his body was covered, I was able to think clearly again. I dried my hands and just looked at him.

"You didn't think that telling me you were still in here was important?"

_Why is he so mad…? _"I assumed you knew, I didn't think I needed to constantly remind you I was in here. It was only for like three minutes anyway. How could you not have known I was here?"

He looked thoughtful again. "Can I finish drying off now?"

I still heard an edge to his voice. He was mad. "Of course. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." I started to walk out of the bathroom. _I'm always screwing stuff up…_

"Jake… Wait. I… I'm not mad. Stop beating yourself up, you just surprised me. That's all." He sounded sincere.

It was time to play with him now. I spun around and smiled hugely. "So I can stay?"

He rolled his eyes at me. "Get out of here." He pushed me out of the bathroom, and I just laughed as I walked back down the hall.


	9. Wolf

I do not own any of the characters presented in this story other than Terry. No copyright infringement is intended. All other characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

9. WOLF

As I waited for Terry to get out of the bathroom, the phone rang. I walked into the kitchen and answered it. "Hello? Hi Bella. I'm doing better. Thank you. What do you mean 'important'? Alright. We'll stop by later today then. Bye."

I hung the phone back on the receiver. Bella said she had something important to tell me and Terry. _What could it be…? What is something Bella would qualify as important…? _I thought about that for a while when I heard Terry walk down the hallway into my room.

After a few minutes I walked in, and he was looking around the room with one hand, holding his towel up with the other. I smiled. "They're in the wash. I figured I should wash them for you seeing as though you haven't gotten any more clothes from the Cullen's house." Part of that was true. "You know Bella called while you were in the shower. She says she's got something important to tell the both of us. I'll be right back."

I walked back into the kitchen and poured two bowls of cereal. I added some milk to both and walked back into my room.

"We can stop by after I introduce you to the pack." I handed him a bowl.

As we ate, I couldn't keep my eyes off of him. He was truly beautiful. I felt extremely lucky to have imprinted on a guy like him. A few minutes passed and he looked up at me. "So, is there anything I should know before meeting them?"

I thought I had told him all about them yesterday over dinner. I couldn't really think of anything else important to tell him. "Not really… I'm just sure Paul and Jared are going to love that I imprinted on a guy, so be prepared for some mocking…"

I heard his spoon hit the bowl. _Was he upset about the possibility of being mocked? Maybe we shouldn't go…_ He interrupted my thoughts. "Wait, you haven't told them? I thought you said you told Sam? Can't they hear his thoughts?"

I was glad that the fact that I hadn't told the pack was what made him drop his spoon. "I did tell Sam. I also asked him not to think about it. They can only hear what we think of at the time. Sam's been able to phase the longest, so he's picked up some ways to distract himself." My mind jumped to the thought of how the pack can hear each others thoughts as a wolf. I looked down. "I just hope no one is a wolf when I show you what I look like. I won't be able to keep my thoughts off of you. I just don't want them to find out like that. I want to tell them in person."

"Well you don't need to show me your wolf form today. You can show me tomorrow, or later today." He was going to wait to see me as a wolf, which he wanted to see, until I was ready. _Kinda self-sacrificing… I did get lucky with Terry._

I looked up to face him. "No. You wanted to see it today. I'll show you today." I wasn't going to let him die of suspense. He wanted to see it, so I was going to show him now. I smiled and grabbed his bowl. "Your clothes are under the bed…" I laughed as he took that information in and then I ran out of the room.

I couldn't help but smile. Playing with Terry was fun. And I really enjoyed it. I put our bowls into the sink and walked outside. _Alright, please don't be wolves guys… _I saw Terry walk into the kitchen from one of the windows, I waved to him wanting him to come out.

As he opened the door he started talking. "We don't need to do this now if you don't want to. Really, I can wait." I could see on his face he didn't want to wait.

And I wasn't going to make him. "Nonsense. No time like the present. Now before I phase I have a question for you." I could feel a smile forming on my lips.

"And what question is that?"

"Would you rather see me naked now, or after you've seen me as a wolf?" I laughed a little, but his face held no understanding. _I guess I have to explain._ "Terry, when I phase if I'm wearing clothes, they'll rip to shreds and I'll need you to get me some more after. So I usually take my clothes off first. And I want you to watch the whole process of phasing, so again I'll ask, before or after?"

"Before I guess. I don't want you to ruin your clothes if you don't have to." He lost himself in his thoughts again. _To be able to know what he thinks about… _

I took off my shorts. I was completely naked in front of the love of my life. _And we weren't about to have sex… Instead, I'm gonna show him a huge beast. _I smiled at how sexual that sounded. "Here, can you hold these?" I handed him my shorts and turned away from him, walking a few feet away. I may have sauntered a little, showing off my goods. I turned back to face him, smiling as big as I could. I was having fun with this. "Ok ready? Don't blink or you'll miss it."

He nodded his head. I clenched my fists as the familiar sensation overtook me again. The heat. The spasms. And finally the silent shimmer that changed me. It only takes a second.

My paws hit the ground and I looked at Terry. I was dying to know what he was thinking of my wolf form. I took a step closer to him I now felt nervous. He looked shocked.

I took more steps towards him, and as I drew nearer, I realized I was very big compared to him. I really hoped I wasn't scaring him. He reached his hand out. I stared deeply into his eyes. He wanted to touch me. I wanted him to touch me.

As soon as his hand touched my fur, he ran at me, hugging me. Relief washed over me. _Ok… He's not afraid… _He took a step back and just looked at me. I tilted my head and let my tongue flop to the side. He laughed. _Such a beautiful sound…_

I closed the gap between us in a half step, and licked his face. _I wanted to kiss him, and now I have. _He just looked at me. Then he wiped my drool off of his face. I laughed, if you could call the barking noise I made a laugh, as I walked away from him and pulled myself back together. Wanting to show off, I stood up on my hind legs as I shimmered back to human form, standing on my legs. Naked.

"Ok maybe you'd see me naked before _and_ after." I laughed as I walked over to him and took my shorts. While I pulled them up I said, "So? What did you think?"

"You were huge. I can't even believe how big you were."

_Oh come on… That's too easy…_ I burst out laughing. "No no. I meant what did you think about me as a wolf?" I continued to laugh.

He just rolled his eyes. "Wow, real mature Jake. That's what I was talking about you fool."

"I know, I know. I was just having a little fun. I mean you kinda walked into that one." I wrapped my arm around him as we walked towards Edward's car. "So really, did you like my wolf body?"

"It was cool. I liked your fur color and how soft it was. I can't imagine you being ferocious though." He stared up at me. I could see he was serious.

I opened the door for him. "That's because I didn't show you my teeth. Maybe next time." I smiled. After he sat in the car, I closed the door. '_You were huge. I can't even believe how big you were._' I laughed again. _That was so awesome…_

I heard him yell from inside the car. "Grow up!"

I sat in the driver's seat. "Sorry, I'm sorry. It's just really funny." I couldn't stop the laughter. I started the car and began driving down the street as the laughs kept coming.

Terry just crossed his arms and looked out his window. _Oh come on Terry, relax._


	10. Pack

I do not own any of the characters presented in this story other than Terry. No copyright infringement is intended. All other characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

10. PACK

The drive to the clearing was mostly silent. I stared only at the road in front of me. I was nervous as to how this was going to go down. I was afraid about how Terry was going to handle the pack's mocking of us.

I broke the silence. "Terry, whatever they say… don't… don't get upset. Please? I mean, a few of them are really gonna drill this imprinting on a guy deal pretty hard. I'm most likely gonna be the one they make fun of, but just in case, cut them some slack. They mean well." I tried to smile at him. He didn't seem to buy my smile.

As I rounded a turn, the trees stopped and revealed the clearing where all the pack meetings take place. I pulled over and shut the car off. After I got out, I opened Terry's door for him, trying hard to smile again.

"Looks like you get to see me naked again. I gotta phase to let them know we're here." I pulled down my shorts and handed them to Terry. "Thanks." I walked a few feet away form him again, as my body once more ripped apart into the body of a wolf.

I took a few more steps away from him and took a deep breath. As loudly as I could, I howled. I looked back over at Terry and saw he was covering his ears. I let my tongue flop to the side again, smiling at him, before I pulled myself back together again. Terry looked confused. "Why did you have to howl? Can't they just hear your thoughts?"

I walked over to him and grabbed my shorts. I started to pull them up. "Well yeah but only if they are wolves at the same time. So if we want to meet somewhere, we howl, and even if they're human, they'll hear it and come to where it came from."

I was still looking at Terry when his eyes left mine, looking past me. I turned to see Sam, as a wolf, staring at me. I nodded to him. I was ready. As Sam turned back and walked into the woods, I felt a hand grab my own. I looked back and saw that Terry had started holding my hand. I smiled at him. A real one this time. I squeezed his hand tight.

I looked up and saw the pack stepping out from behind the trees. Sam walked in front of the rest, as usual. There were only six. Leah was missing. _Where is she…?_

When they got close to me and Terry, they all spread out in a line. Paul started yelling. "Who is this? Jacob! You howled in front of this guy?" He stepped closer to me. Getting in my face. _Breathe Jacob… Breathe… _"First you told Bella about us and now this guy? What's wrong with you?" Paul turned to Terry and snarled.

That was enough for me. I stepped in front of Terry, I could feel the heat radiating down my spine. "Step off. Now."

"Paul. Enough." Sam ordered Paul to back down. Sam then turned to me. "Can you tell them who he is now?"

As Paul stepped back, I noticed Quil and Embry whispering to each other. _Making a bet no doubt… _I turned to face Terry. I took a deep breath and he just stared into my eyes. At first I felt like I was going to chicken out, but looking into Terry's eyes like this, gave me the reassurance I needed. I nodded my head. "Uhh, guys? This is Terry. Terry meet the guys." I pointed to each of them as I said their names. "That's Quil, Embry, Paul, Sam, Seth, and Jared." _Ok, now or never Jacob… _I inhaled deeply again. "I don't know how else to say this so I'll just come out with it… I-I imprinted on him."

Embry and Quil looked at each other and Embry laughed. "Ha! Told you so. Now gimme the five bucks." Quil rolled his eyes as he handed over the money. _They were betting._

As I looked down the line, taking in everyone's reactions to the news, I saw Paul desperately trying to control his anger. Sam was ready to try to calm him down if he got out of hand.

Seth thought for a moment, and then smiled warmly at Terry. I felt a wave of relief. He was being accepted.

"Really Jake? On a guy?" Jared smirked. _Here we go…_

Quil's face looked mock-disgusted. "Ugh man, now we're gonna hear Jacob's thoughts about doin' it with this guy." _I don't think of doing it with Terry! …Much…_

Embry fell to his knees in front of Sam, begging. "Please Sam, please order Jake not to phase. Leah is enough constantly imagining herself with you, I don't wanna have to suffer through Jacob now too." He stood up laughing and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Oh man Jake, only you…"

I shrugged his hand off of me and turned to face Terry. His reaction to their reactions was the important thing here. He eventually smiled and all of my nervousness melted away. I smiled back at him. I faced Embry and said, "Yeah, listening to Leah fantasize about doing Sam is pretty disturbing."

And then I heard something I never thought I'd hear. And it came from Terry of all people. "But Jake, wouldn't Leah fantasizing about Sam turn you on, seeing as how you imprinted on a guy?"

Embry, Quil, Jared, and Seth all busted out laughing. Even Paul smirked a little. Quil walked over to Terry and wrapped his arm around his shoulder, "Haha! I like this guy!"

I couldn't believe what I just heard. I looked at Terry who just smiled playfully at me. _Life with Terry is going to be fun. _"Oh ok, I see how it is. You turn on me when more shirtless, muscled men show up."

Everyone, except Paul, obviously, and Terry, laughed. I watched as Terry looked at me and the pack. His face became sad.

_Damn it… I hurt his feelings… _I walked over to Terry and pulled him aside. "Are you ok? You know I was just joking around right? I don't even know if you like guys or anything."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little envious of you guys and all your steroid usage. I mean look at me I'm gangly." He smiled and everyone laughed.

Embry, Quil, and Jared started flexing and while Jared said, "Yeah, it's a wolf thing. Once we reach a certain age our bodies fill out." _Guys… What are you doing…?_

Paul suddenly burst out laughing. I looked at him surprised, as he walked over to Terry and flexed in front of him. "It's ok to be jealous. You can touch them if you want."

I actually started to feel embarrassed for them. _I am surrounded by idiots… _Sam walked up to Paul and put a hand on his shoulder. "Alright, enough guys. Let's go. We can all hang out later. Terry, nice meeting you."

Sam turned and began walking towards the trees where they entered. The rest of the pack stopped flexing and started to say their goodbyes.

"Later." Paul smirked as he followed Sam.

Jared just laughed.

Seth shook Terry's hand. "We should all hang out sometime. Jacob it's been a while since me, you and Edward hung out."

I nodded. _I would like that actually…_

Quil and Embry walked over to me and Terry at the same time. Quil tipped his head and said, "Catch you later."

Embry started to laugh as he said, "Jacob be sure to go easy on this guy. I don't think he can handle an animal, if you know what I'm saying."

As the last of the pack disappeared into the woods, I turned to face Terry. I felt bad he had do put up with their stupidity. "I'm sorry about that. You're not upset are you? They can be a handful sometimes…"

He smiled. "Jake, it was fun. I like them. They have great senses of humor. I really would like to hang out with them again."

I smiled back at him as I wrapped my arm around his waist, leading him to the car. "I'm glad you like them. It means a lot. I'm just sorry they kept going on about us having sex."

"Jake, they're a bunch of guys. All they think about is sex." Terry sat in the car.

_What…? Well I guess… _I walked around the car and sat in the driver's seat. "That's not true. I don't think about sex all the time. I think about you."

"About _having sex_ with me." He smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Well I mean sometimes I do. You know, like when you're lying on me at night." I started the car and began driving down the road. I could feel the smile on my lips.

"Ok, no more sleeping on you then." He laughed.

I saw nothing funny about that. That was not a laughing matter. It sounded like a terrible idea to me. "Oh no, wait. I didn't mean that. I meant…" Words failed me as I tried to come up with something to say.

Terry just laughed.


	11. News

I do not own any of the characters presented in this story other than Terry. No copyright infringement is intended. All other characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

11. NEWS

As I drove us to the Cullen's house, Terry was asking me a few questions about Leah. I didn't really have answers for him. I didn't know what was going on other than her emotional problems.

I parked the car in the driveway and Terry turned to me. "Jacob, if Edward is home… Won't he be able to read our thoughts? And know you imprinted on me?"

_He wouldn't announce it to the world, would he? Well you never know… _"I suppose we could try to keep our minds off of it. I mean we're here because Bella has news for us. But I'm not sure I can keep my mind off of you for long though…" I liked thinking about Terry, it made me happy.

"Well you're gonna have to try. Here they come." Terry got out of the car as Edward and Bella drew nearer.

Terry began to have small talk with them and I started to stare at him. _No! Umm… _I tried desperately to think of something other than Terry. I noticed Edward's arm wrapped around Bella's waist. _That would upset me if I hadn't__-No wait! _It was harder than I thought to keep my mind off of Terry.

"Oh, yeah, I figured Jacob was a better driver than me so I let him drive." Terry's saying my name brought me out of my thoughts. I saw Edward was looking at me as I stepped out of the car.

"I see. Now I just need to burn the car to rid my seat of wet dog smell." He smiled his annoying crooked smile.

"Oh kinda like we had to do with your clothes? Took me a good hour to clean those to get the smell out." _Take that. _I smiled to myself. I walked over next to Terry. I was about to put my arm around him like Edward was doing with Bella, but I was able to stop myself.

Terry spoke again. "Yeah we didn't even get to the restaurant until like nine."

I started to think about the night at the restaurant with Terry. _The first da-Focus…_ I needed to start paying attention to what people were saying, I figured that would help keep my mind off of Terry.

"I don't know what you two keep arguing about. You guys smell fine to me, don't they Terry?" The fact that Bella even thought Edward smelt good boggled my mind.

Terry shook his head quickly. "I wouldn't know really. I don't make it a point to smell people…"

I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Terry was looking at me, lost in his thoughts. I had to save him. "So can we come in or what? Don't you have some 'news' or something?"

"Yes, of course." Edward and Bella turned to walk in the house.

Terry whispered to me. "This is getting really hard… I don't know how long I can keep this up. I'm surprised you're doing so well."

_I'm not doing as well as you'd think… _I just walked with him into the house.

"Take a seat guys, this is kind of important." Bella started pacing around the room. Edward sat still as stone on the couch with an amused expression. Terry sat in a reclining chair and I took a spot I thought was good enough for friends. I sat in front of Terry's legs, on the floor.

I started to really pay attention to Bella, which was easier to do than I thought. I was genuinely curious as to what the news was. She had said it was important.

"Well you know how me and Edward have been in love for a while? Umm… well we're getting married." _Marriage…? _Bella began showing off her engagement ring but there was no way I could focus on that.

_Marriage… walking down the aisle… I want to marry Terry… Oh crap. _I looked up and saw Edward was staring at me.

"Oh wow congratulations!" Terry stood up and hugged Bella. "I'm happy for you two, you're good together."

I couldn't believe I thought about marrying Terry in front of Edward. I really wanted to. To be with him forever.

Edward spoke, answering an unheard question. "No, nothing of the sort, Terry." Edward stood up and smiled at him. "Not even remotely close. Would you mind coming with me? I'd like to talk to you in the kitchen if you don't mind."

"What's this about? I thought you had something to ask Jacob?" Bella looked confused.

"I do, but Jacob has something he should tell you. And, I'd like the opportunity to talk to Terry." He smiled at Bella and walked with Terry down to the kitchen. Terry turned his head to look at me. _I tried as long as I could…_

"What's on your mind, Jake?" Bella's voice reminded me I did want to tell her in person.

I just didn't know how. "Bells… I'm really glad for you and Edward. You deserve someone who can love you like he does."

"I just hope you find someone…" She looked sad.

That was as good a chance as any. "I have."

"You did?" Her expression became confused. "Who? When?"

"Terry." I took a breath. "I imprinted on Terry."

It felt good to say out loud. It felt _right_.

"You what?" Bella's jaw nearly dropped to the floor.

I could only look her in the eyes. I didn't like that she took it like that.

She started pacing around the room. "What do you mean you imprinted on Terry? Can you even do that? Can you imprint on guys? Does that make you gay? I didn't know Terry was gay…"

I was going to answer all her questions but the last thing she said got me. "He's not."

"What?"

"He's not gay. He didn't accept my imprinting." It hurt to say that.

I looked up to see Bella's face had a single tear running down her cheek. She sounded very sad. "Jake… I'm so sorry… He'll come around… I'm sure of it."

I hoped so. I wanted to love him and be loved in return. "Remember when I had just run off when Terry came over here? It was the second I laid eyes on him. I didn't think it was possible to imprint on guys, so I ran off to ask Sam. Sam basically told me 'you imprint on who you imprint on'. Then I waited for Terry at my house, Sam said he'd come looking for me, which he did. And then I saw him again, for the second time."

Terry came out from the kitchen and I felt myself brimming with happiness to see him again. I knew he was just in the other room. It was still weird being away form him.

He sat next to me and I wrapped my arm around him. "And I've barely been able to keep my thoughts off of him since."

Terry stared into my eyes and what Bella said really made sense, when I looked back into his eyes. _Maybe he will come around… I mean he does sleep with me at night… That's gotta mean something…_

"So getting back to your news, when is the wedding?" I didn't let go of Terry as I spoke. I never let go of him. I had a burning desire to hold him to me. I wanted to get closer to him and as if he was answering my thoughts, he wrapped his arm around me and placed his hand on my back. His touch brought a smile to my face.

"It's actually very soon… I have invitations for you both with the date and time. It's in just about two weeks." Bella stood up and got two envelopes from a drawer. She handed each of us one. The design was by far to complex and intricate to have been done by Bella. She was not this artsy.

Edward cleared his throat. "Jacob, I have a very important question for you."

"What's that?" I said, looking up from the envelope.

"I would like to know if you'd do me the honor of being my best man at the wedding. I know how much your relationship with Bella means and I want you to be a part of the ceremony."

_Best man? But I want to be with Terry during the wedding… To say the vows to him as if I was marrying him… _I was getting way ahead of myself. "I don't… I don't know…"

Edward stared at me, obviously reading my thoughts. "Oh, I see."

"What? What's going on?" Terry sounded anxious, like he really wanted to know what the problem was. It made me feel good that he cared.

"Jacob doesn't want to leave you alone during the ceremony." Edward said matter-of-factly.

_You didn't need to tell him that…_

"Jake, you have to do it. I don't want to be the reason you're not part of Bella's special day. I want you to do it." How forthcoming he was being surprised me.

I looked at him, seeing that it would make him happy if I was the best man. I nodded. "You're right. I'll do it."

"Thank you." Edward said politely.

Bella jumped off the couch and hugged me. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me." Her chipper attitude was disturbing compared to how she usually acts. It was really weird.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, Bells." I smiled.

Bella's face lit up. "I'm glad to hear that, Jake. Oh! I almost forgot. I have invitations for the pack if they want to come too."

"I'll ask them. I'm sure at least Seth will come. But if you don't mind I'd like to go home now. Explaining imprinting takes a lot out of me." I just wanted to be alone with Terry.

As Bella gave me the invitations for the pack, Terry turned to Edward. "Would you mind giving us a ride? I want to give you your car back, but then we'd have no way to get there." _He still wants to go home with me… I thought for sure he'd be staying here now… _Terry stood up and I immediately followed suit.

"Of course." Edward grabbed his keys, and he and Bella walked to his car.

Before we left, I pulled Terry aside. "I'm really glad you still wanna stay with me."

"You thought I'd want to stay here? And what, miss listening to your heartbeat lullaby? Not a chance." He smiled at me.

I just laughed and wrapped my arm around him as we walked to Edward's car.


	12. Hurt

I do not own any of the characters presented in this story other than Terry. No copyright infringement is intended. All other characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

12. HURT

When the sunlight filtered through my windows and shone onto my face, I woke up, for the third morning in a row, with Terry sleeping with his head on my chest. I loved being there, being the first person he sees every morning when he woke up.

I thought about what happened last night. After Bella announced her wedding, which I'm glad didn't effect me as badly as it would have if I hadn't imprinted on Terry, I explained to Bella how I imprinted. Then Terry and I ended up leaving, with Edward and Bella driving us home. The car ride was filled with Bella's questions about imprinting.

The rest of the night went by pretty fast. I made dinner, and then we just went to my room and talked until we both fell asleep.

Terry started to stir and he lifted his head up from my chest. I stared into his eyes. "Good morning." A smile crossed my lips.

He smiled back. "Good morning to you too." His smile faded. "Jake… listen. I'm really sorry I wasn't there with you when you told Bella. I wanted to be there… To be there if you needed me." He looked away.

"Terry, it's fine. Edward, as much as I hate to admit it, was right. It was something I needed to tell her myself. And I know you're always there. Besides you were just in the other room. If I really needed you, I could've gotten to you." I cupped his face in my hands, staring deeply into his eyes. "Stop beating yourself up."

He smiled. "Alright. If you insist."

I liked that I was able to effect him like that. Just staring into his eyes made him melt. "Now tell me, what do you want to do today? You've met the guys, saw me as a wolf, there's not much else to do around here…"

"Do you think we could hang out with the pack again today? You know, maybe for longer than a few minutes like yesterday?" He looked excited.

His excitement made me little upset. "You really like being around all those half-naked, muscle-heads don't you?"

Terry sighed. "Jacob, you're the only half-naked, muscle-head I care about. And the only one I currently spend the night with."

I also liked that he was able to laugh at himself. I like that in a person. "Currently? It's Paul isn't it? You wanna sleep with him, don't you?" I couldn't help but laugh.

"Paul? Hell no, he scares the crap out of me. His mood swings are terrifying. One minute he's ready to rip my head of and the next he's laughing hysterically."

_Terrifying… Paul scared him… Terry, I'm sorry… _"That upset you didn't it? That he snarled at you…"

Terry sat up. "Jacob, you have to stop doing that. I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me so much. If something's wrong I'll let you know. Just please stop."

I placed my hand on his shoulder. I didn't like when he got upset at me. "You're right. I'm sorry. I just… I just get this feeling like I need to protect you and make sure you're ok. I'll try to back off a bit." I looked down, I didn't want to look at him, knowing I upset him.

"Jake, look… Come here." He held his arms open for a hug. Without hesitation, I accepted the hug. Just his touch sends shock waves through my body. "Jacob, _I'm _sorry. I just get frustrated some times and like my dad used to say, 'you always hurt the ones you're closest to'."

'_You always hurt the ones you're closest to'… _I leaned back and looked him in the eyes. "You mean you're closest to me?"

"Of course, who else would I be so close to that their crazy, biological, wolf-thing makes them attached to me?" A laugh escaped me. "And besides, Jake, I just _feel_ closest to you. Like I can tell you anything, and know you'll always be there for me."

I thought about that. That he could 'tell me anything'. I wanted to see if he really would. "Anything? You can tell me anything?" He just nodded. "Do you love me?"

I tried my hardest to look indifferent. Like the answer didn't matter much to me. But it did, so very much. He took my face in his hands. "Jake I… I don't know yet… I'm not sure I know what love is."

"I understand. I felt that way once. I thought I was in love with Bella. Then I met you." I smiled. Bella paled in comparison to Terry.

"But you did love Bella. She told me so herself. She told me how it hurt her that she couldn't return your love. There were many late night phone calls during that time. She would be crying and I could barely make out what she was saying, but I could tell she was hurting for you. Because you loved her so much and she was smitten with someone else."

"That was before I truly knew what love was. You said yourself you don't know what it is. Now I know. Love is what I feel for you, every second of everyday." I looked at him, fully convinced that what I was saying was an absolute truth.

He moved closer to me, his body inches from my own. "Jake, I won't do what Bella did to you. I won't play with your emotions like that. From what I understand, she had basically used you. And taken advantage of your love. And once Edward came back, she was all over him again. I won't do that to you. I promise."

I hugged him, resting my head on his. _That means so much to me… Oh Terry, I love you… _"Thank you. And you're right. I did love her. And it hurt so much. I loved her with all I had. I felt closer to her than I've ever felt closer to anyone, aside from you. She told me how I was beautiful, and she hung out with me all the time while Edward was skipping out on her. She showed signs that she loved me, and… I tried to make a move, to try to… bring us together. She rejected me. Then she saw Dr. Cullen's car, and next thing I knew she had flown off to Italy for Edward. Leaving me alone with the heartache."

I felt tears welling up in my eyes. I didn't want to cry about Bella anymore, I had Terry in my life. And he was all that mattered.

Terry looked up at me and wiped the tears away. He held me close to him and I never felt more emotionally safe at any other point in my life. _He won't hurt me. I can't even believe I got so lucky to imprint on him…_


	13. Hassle

I do not own any of the characters presented in this story other than Terry. No copyright infringement is intended. All other characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

13. HASSLE

The drive to the clearing seemed to go by much quicker this time. Time always seems to go by quicker when you're waiting to do something you don't really want to do.

I was worried about Terry hanging out with the pack again. Paul scared him. I don't want Terry to be scared again. _If Paul so much as looks at Terry the wrong way, I'll tear his head off._

Terry and I were both quiet on the way there, each lost in our thoughts. When we arrived at the clearing, I pulled over and turned to him. "We're here."

He shook his head briefly. "I'm excited." He faced me, smiling.

"I know you are. And that's what worries me. I mean Edward never wanted to let me see Bella, and after seeing Paul snarl at you, I started to think that maybe Edward was on to something." I stared into his eyes. Half of me wanted him to be scared and not want to go through with seeing the pack again, but the other half couldn't take it if Terry really was scared.

He looked at me, reassuringly. "Jake, if I get uncomfortable and things get hairy, I'll let you know. And then you can save me."

'_If things get hairy'… Terry you're killing me… _I couldn't fight the smile. "If things get hairy, I'm kicking someone's ass!"

"What?" He looked lost.

_Don't make me explain it… Now it's not funny anymore… _"You know, hairy... As in, wolves. 'Cause they have… lots of hair…"

He rolled his eyes. "Wow Jake, wow. That's all I'm going to say to that."

"Oh c'mon! I thought it was funny." I got out of the car and ran over to his door, opening it for him.

He sighed at my humor apparently. "Unfortunately, you think lots of things are funny. And most of them really aren't…"

I closed the door and walked with him into the clearing. "Yes they are! You just don't appreciate my sense of humor…"

"Well I would, if you had one…" His laughter filled the air. It was so enjoyable to be with Terry.

"Oh wow, that was harsh." I took off my shorts handing them to him. I watched him as his eyes quickly took my naked body in, before he looked up into my eyes like he didn't just check me out. The memory of the first time I phased for me popped into my head. _'You were huge. I can't even believe how big you were.' _I started to laugh as I walked away from Terry.

Once the heat trembled down my spine and my body blurred, changing form into a wolf, the realization of what I was laughing about hit Terry. "Real funny Jacob! Grow up!"

I laughed more, if you could call the barking I was doing laughter, and turned away from Terry, letting out a howl. I pulled myself back together again, standing up on my hind legs so I stood on my human legs when I phased. Yeah, I was showing off. I walked back over to Terry, swaggering. "Enjoying the show?"

"Next time keep your damn shorts on!" He shoved my shorts back at me and tried to look angry with me, but I just found it to be too funny.

"Oh I see, you want me to keep them on so they rip when I phase. That way I'm forced to be naked until we get more clothes." I wrapped my arm around his shoulders. The conversations were by far too much fun. "Look, if you want me to be naked for you, all you have to do is ask."

He looked up at me, smiling. I couldn't stop laughing for the life of me. The guys started walking towards us from behind the trees. _They all seem to be in better moods today… and by that I mean Paul._

When they got over to us Quil smiled at me. "What's so funny, Jacob?"

I looked down at Terry, smiling. "Nothing."

Terry rolled his eyes. "He thinks I want him to rip his shorts to shreds so he's forced to be naked around me."

"And do you?" Embry laughed.

I would've listened more but I noticed Sam was looking at me. He motioned for me to come over to him, so I left Terry with the guys to talk to him. "What's up Sam?"

"It's about Leah." He looked at me. I couldn't place the emotion in his face.

"What about her?"

Sam sighed. "I think we found out why she ran off."

I waited for the explanation but Sam didn't continue. Finally I said, "And?"

"You."

That made no sense to me. I hadn't done anything to Leah, if anything she was the one doing stuff to me and the rest of the pack, abusing our mental connection when we were out on patrols.

Sam continued. "Well not just you. Almost all of us."

I wasn't following. "What are you ta-"

I was interrupted by Terry's voice, only he was yelling. "Damn it! You guys just shut up! You don't even know the first thing about how Jacob feels! He's not subservient, he just listens to what I want and my feelings. I keep telling him we can do whatever he wants to do but he just says he's happy to do whatever I want."

_Why is he so mad? I need to be there. _"Sam, I-"

"Go."

I walked over to where Terry was standing with the rest of the pack. They all were smiling but Terry looked pissed. I placed a hand on his shoulder. "What's going on? Are you ok?"

I wished I didn't say anything. Terry snapped. "Enough, Jacob! You don't need to check up on me every hour of every day! I can handle some things on my own, I'm not as weak as you think I am! This imprinting nonsense is beginning to become more of a hassle than it's worth…"

_Wha… I… _I couldn't even believe what I had heard. I loved Terry with everything I had and it wasn't my fault I came off as a hassle. _I just wanna be sure you're ok… Always…_

I felt tears forming in my eyes. I tried my hardest to keep them from spilling over, but I was just crushed by Terry's words. He looked up and stared me in the eyes. He looked pained. _Now he's sad… Is that my fault too? Is it because I'm sad…? _"…W-what… I… Terry… I'm sorry…"

"Jacob… Don't take that the wrong way, please. I didn't mean it. No one was listening to me. And they were insulting you. I just got so mad… And then you came over and checked if I was ok. I was just… frustrated. And you happened to be there at the wrong time…" I heard what he said, but the words made no sense to me.

_I frustrated him… I was only trying to help… _"You were frustrated… because of me… I only want to make you happy. Please, what can I do? How can I make it up to you?"

Terry looked a little confused. _At least he's not angry or upset anymore… _That made me feel better. "Jacob listen. Please just act normal. Don't go out of your way to make me happy. Just treat me like anyone else you've fallen in love with. Treat me like you treat Bella."

A crazed laugh escaped me. _He compared my feelings towards him to my feelings towards Bella… He doesn't understand… _"But Terry, I've never loved anyone before, not if this is love. If this is love, anything else I've ever felt is nothing. Nothing compares to what I feel when I look in your eyes. You are my everything. And I will do anything and everything to make you happy." The tears I was fighting won. A single tear betrayed me, spilling down my cheek. I tried to keep the rest from pouring out.

"Jake… I… Come here." He pulled my body to his, hugging me tightly to him. I wrapped my arms around him. His embrace was so comforting. I could still feel the tears ready to spill over, making me look like a big blubbering fool.

He looked up and me and the hugged me tighter. "Jacob… please don't be sad. I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to snap at you… I… Jake…" He started to sob.

I held him back, tight. I never wanted to let him be sad like this. I would do anything to keep him from crying again. The pack said nothing, they just stood there as my the rest of my tears fully betrayed me. Terry and I stood there hugging and crying. Finally Terry stopped crying and looked up at me. I smiled, looking back down at him. I took a breath to steady myself. "I will accept your apology, if you accept mine."

"But… You didn't do any-"

"And neither did you." I understood what he was talking about. I was being too over-protective. I was doing exactly what I hated Edward for doing to Bella. "I know where you're coming from. I can step back, I realize that I was being over-bearing. I can fix that."

He laid his head on my chest. "Alright fine. I accept your unneeded apology."

"And I accept yours." I let him go and turned to look at the pack. They all looked sorry. I was glad they hadn't laughed or done anything to interrupt me and Terry. I guessed they knew what was going on between us, well a few of them anyway. The ones who had imprinted.

Even Paul looked sorry. "I'm sorry… I had no idea you guys felt like this for each other."

Jared spoke next. "It's my fault. I shouldn't have started this whole thing. I mean I know exactly what Jacob feels for you. I feel the same for Kim. I was just joking around, I didn't mean to upset you."

The rest apologized and Sam apologized for not stopping them. Sam decided it would be a good time for them to leave. Before he turned to leave he looked me in the eyes. We still needed to discuss Leah's disappearance, but now wasn't the time.

They all said their good-byes and left. Except for Seth. Seth looked really sad. "Terry… I'm sorry."

"Seth, you didn't do anything." Terry tried to relieve Seth of the guilt that was plastered all over his face.

"I know, that's why I'm apologizing. I should've stood up for Jacob and your relationship. I'm a lousy friend." Seth looked at the ground, ashamed.

From what I understood, the guys were making fun of me and that was upsetting Terry. Seth didn't say anything on either side, and that upset Terry too. I placed a hand on his shoulder. "Look Seth, I can understand not saying anything. You didn't want to get attacked for sticking up for us. I'm just a little disappointed."

Seth nodded and then followed the pack into the woods.

Terry looked up at me. I stared deeply into his eyes. _I'm sorry…_ He hugged me close to him again.


	14. Measurements

I do not own any of the characters presented in this story other than Terry. No copyright infringement is intended. All other characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

14. MEASUREMENTS

The next few days went by rather quickly. Terry kept trying to apologize for yelling at me, but it wasn't his fault. I deserved it.

I was being too overbearing. I needed to step back and let him breathe. I realized that Edward was doing the same thing to Bella a little before the fight with Victoria. He wouldn't let her come see me and was so protective of her, it actually drove her into my arms.

_I couldn't stand if Terry left me because of my stupidity…_

I rubbed the back of his head as he slept. He was so peaceful sleeping. And I loved how comfortable he was around me. It made me feel loved, even if I really wasn't.

The telephone rang and Terry was startled awake. The look on his face was hysterical. "Geez, don't have a heart attack. It's just the phone."

He sat off of me and I got up to answer the phone. "Yeah? Edward, what's up? Wait, you mean like now? You're outside? Damn what time is it?" I looked at the clock beside his bed. The red lights read '7:58'. "It's only eight o'clock! Some people need to sleep you know…" I looked over at Terry, he was the one who needed sleep. I slept much less since I imprinted.

Terry looked back at me confused. "What's going on?"

I covered the mouthpiece of the phone. "It's just Edward. He wants me to go get measured for a tux. Yeah, I know, at eight in the morning." I smiled at him.

"Well you do need a tuxedo. And with the wedding in about a week, sooner is better than later. Come on. Stop being a baby, let's go." He got up and looked for his clothes.

"Alright Edward, we'll be right out." I hung up the phone and turned to look at Terry. He had taken his clothes off and was redressing himself. I couldn't look away. _He's dressing in front of me…_ He looked back and saw me staring at him. I just stared into his eyes. "You got dressed in front of me?"

He looked thoughtful. "Yeah, well remember you dressed me once before while I was asleep, so I figured you wouldn't mind."

I couldn't help but be suspicious. I, too, got dressed and then we walked out to Edward's car.

Edward was leaning against his door. "Alright, ready to go?"

"If we must." I really didn't want to do this. I just wanted to be with Terry, I didn't like that he was mad at me. I climbed into the backseat.

Terry soon sat next to me and Edward got into the driver's seat, smiling. "What? No one wants to sit with me? I won't bite."

_Ugh… What a horrible joke…_ Edward laughed quietly as he started driving down the road.

I felt bad. I felt scared. _Even though we seem so close, I just fear that I'm losing him. I can't explain it. _I slid closer to him, if I was going to lose him I wanted to be as close to him as I could before then. I wrapped my arm around his shoulders, holding him close to me.

I was already looking down at Terry when he eventually looked up to me. He saw I was staring at him. "What?"

"Nothing. I just like being close to you. I especially like how much closer you've been since… you 'snapped' at me." I smiled and held his hand. "Really Terry, you don't have to make it up to me. But I'm not saying I don't enjoy it."

I stared into his eyes, trying to show him that him getting mad wasn't his fault. _I deserved it, I just can't lose you…_

After a while, we had gotten to Seattle and Edward pulled the car over, parking in front of a building. "We're here." He got out and stood on the sidewalk.

I didn't want to get out of the car. If I could I would just stay there holding Terry forever, but Edward looked at me impatiently. _Why he wants me to get measured so badly is beyond me…_ I got out of the car and Terry followed me. "Alright, let's get this over with."

My mind quickly jumped to the pack, and their imprints. They all accepted the imprints as soon as it happened. _But Terry…_

"Ah." Edward nodded in understanding. "This way." Edward led the way into the building which had nice furnishings in what I assumed was a waiting room. _A waiting room… for a tailor_… We walked the distance of the room and Edward flashed a smile at the receptionist. "Hello. We're here to have this big guy measured for a tuxedo."

"Of course Mr. Cullen. Right this way." She blushed. How anyone could think Edward was good looking astounded me. _Maybe if I could get past his stench… No, not even then._ "If you'd just wait in here, he'll be with you in a minute." She smiled politely and left.

There was an awkward silence before the tailor had walked in. _Why do we have to wait like this… It's like a doctor's office…_

"No, it's just this guy. It may be a little unorthodox, but trust me, he's good." Edward was talking to Terry. _Terry must've thought the same thing as me._

Just as Edward finished speaking the door opened and a short, fat man walked in. "Ahh, Mr. Cullen! Here for another suit?"

"Not me, Jacob here." He said motioning to me. "He needs to be measured for a tuxedo. My wedding's coming up."

How happy the man looked was bizarre. _It's just a wedding dude, calm down…_ Edward laughed. The man said, "A wedding? Fantastic! I will make him look as sharp as I can. When do you need it by?"

"The end of next week."

The fat man was capable of many extreme emotions. He looked completely appalled by the idea of the wedding being in a week. "Next week? For a man that size? Not possible."

Edward reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out an envelope. He handed it to the man, who then opened it and his expression changed once more.

"Very convincing, Mr. Cullen. I will have it for you in two days." _He just bribed him._ The man turned to me, tucking the envelope in his pocket. "Ok Jacob. Off with your clothes."

_You want me to what? _"What? I'm not stripping for you, ya weirdo."

"Jacob, Jacob… It's to make the measurements more precise. He just needs you in your undergarments." Edward said though a smile.

_Under…garments… Oh shit… _Terry started to laugh, he knew what the problem was. Edward tried to stifle a smile.

"I'm not wearing any…" I could feel my cheeks getting hot. The tailor didn't seemed phased by that fact. I had a bad feeling about this.

Edward turned to face the door. "I'll be outside." He started to laugh as he left the room. _Stupid Edward, this isn't funny._

"I'm gonna go too. I need to talk to Edward anyway." Terry started to leave the room.

_Wait! Terry, no!_

Terry looked at me and smile reassuringly. "I'll be right outside this door. I'll come right back in when I'm done talking to Edward. And if by some unholy miracle I don't get to see you naked, you can walk around naked for me some other time."

I couldn't help but smile. "Don't think I won't hold you to it." I took off my shirt as Terry left. "Alright, let's get this over with."


	15. Truth

I do not own any of the characters presented in this story other than Terry. No copyright infringement is intended. All other characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

15. TRUTH

I, reluctantly, took off my shorts. I stood there naked in front of a stranger.

I watched in horror as the fat tailor's expression changed. He looked excited at what he saw. _This… is going to suck…_

"Alright, what do you need me to do?" I just wanted this to be over.

He smiled. "Just relax. If you struggle it will just take longer."

I really didn't like how that could be taken many different ways. _Why me…? Why didn't I wear boxers today…?_

"We'll start at the top and work our way down." He smiled to himself. I started to get nauseas.

He measured the thickness of my neck, and scribbled it down. He measured my shoulder width, my arm length, my chest circumference, the length of my torso.

All in all it wasn't going as badly as I thought it was. Of course I had to think that, just as he wrapped his measuring tape around my waist.

I'm pretty sure I felt a hand graze my behind as he measured. I was being violated. But the worst was yet to come.

He took the measuring tape and measured the length of my leg on the outside, from the hip to my foot. He wrote it down and then turned to me with a rather interesting expression.

"Ok, we're all set now? Can I get dressed?"

"Not yet. I need to measure your leg." He scratched the side of his face.

I didn't know where this was going. "Didn't you do that?"

"Yes, but I need to measure where the crotch of your pants would sit." He cocked his head smiling.

"Probably on my crotch." I didn't like where this was going.

He knelt down in front of me, and I instinctively put my hands over my crotch. He looked up. "Good idea, now I don't have to worry about touching that."

He measured the length of my leg on the inside. I wasn't too fond of having a man that wasn't Terry touch my inner thigh like that.

"So tell me, anyone special in your life?" I wasn't sure if he was asking out of curiosity or if he wanted to make a pass at me.

"Yeah. I'm in love with an amazing guy." As soon as the words left my mouth I regretted them.

The tailor's eyes lit up. "A guy?" _Why me…?_

I just wanted to run out of there. "Yes a guy. He was in here with us a few minutes ago." I really wished Terry was in here now. I needed to see him. I felt stupid. I needed to see him to know I was going to be ok.

"Mr. Cullen? But he's getting married! How risqué…" He elbowed my arm, winking.

_What? Did he not even notice Terry? _He walked over to his notepad and looked at all his scribbling.

His face got very upset. "Damn it! I wrote some measurements in the wrong place… I have to re-measure these."

_Ugh…_ He started to re-measure my waist and torso. I couldn't believe he thought I was in love with Edward. "No not Edward. The other guy who was in here with us."

"There was another guy? I guess with you two handsome fellas in here I didn't even notice." He laughed to himself.

I wanted to go home.

"Tell me about him." He said as he measured my chest.

_Where do I start…_ "Well, he's smart, funny, kind… I just wanna be with him forever. Like he does things to show that he cares about me, but he hasn't told me he loves me back yet…" I started to feel sad.

"Cheer up." I looked down to see the tailor smiling at me. "I'm sure he'll come around, you seem like a nice guy. Any guy would be lucky to have you."

Even thought it came from a creepy guy, I was glad to hear those words. I hoped he was right.

"Can you hold your arms out for me?" He instructed, as I lifted my arms out for him to measure again.

"I hope you're right… I tell ya, he's the best guy I've ever met. I love spending time with him. And I love waking up every morning to him sleeping soundly on my chest. He says my heartbeat is like a lullaby. I love him. …A lot…." The sadness came back to me. "I hope to spend the rest of my life with him. I really do. That… is my only wish…"

"Finished." The tailor went to write down he last of the measurements.

I turned around and saw Terry standing in the doorway. I could feel a huge smile cross my face. I loved that he had that affect on me. _Oh wait… I'm still naked… _"So you do keep good on your promises to see me naked."

"Wouldn't have missed it for the world." He walked over to me and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him back. "Jake, I want you to know that I think you're growing on me."

…_Oh come on… That is too funny… _I couldn't control my laughter, it just burst out of me. "Really Terry? I'm not even going to go there on that one." I couldn't stop laughing. "You love walking into stuff like that don't you?"

He tried to get free of my grasp, so I let him go. He let out an exasperated sigh. "So much for a touching moment!"

My sides started to hurt from all the laughter. "What, you want to touch?"

"I give up…" Terry turned and left the room.

I kept laughing as I put my clothes back on.

"You guys are good together." The tailor smiled and left the room.

_We are, aren't we…? _I smiled to myself.


	16. Ocean

I do not own any of the characters presented in this story other than Terry. No copyright infringement is intended. All other characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

16. OCEAN

On the car ride back to La Push, I had a lot to think about.

_Was the tailor right? If Terry and I are so good together, why hasn't he accepted me yet…?_ I tried my best not to let my emotions show, I just smiled with my arm wrapped around Terry's shoulder. Holding him where he belongs, with me.

We pulled up to the house and Edward thanked me for talking time to get measured. He turned to Terry and said goodbye. Edward drove off, and Terry and I started walking towards the house. "Hey Jake, can we take a walk? I'd like to go sit on the log at the beach again if you don't mind." He turned towards the beach.

I walked over to him. "Sure sure. So what do you want to do today? It's only almost noon, we've got the whole day ahead of us."

"Well first I wanna talk to you." He sounded serious.

_Is he gonna tell me he doesn't want me? He doesn't sound like he has good news._

"Hey hey, don't worry. It's nothing bad, I promise." It did little to ease my doubts. "Race you there?"

_Alright._ I took off running. I started laughing to myself as I ran towards the beach. I knew I was much faster than Terry, I found it funny that he even wanted to race. I made it to the log on the beach in record time. I sat on it, resting my hands behind my head. Eventually Terry came stumbling over to the log. "What took you so long?"

"Sweet Jesus… I think my heart just exploded…" He dropped himself on the log, his face was flushed and he was severely out of breath.

_He sprinted…_ I couldn't help but smile.

After a few minutes, he turned to me. "So Jake… About what happened. I know how you really feel. You've been trying to deceive me."

I swallowed hard, and quickly regained my composure. "And how exactly do I feel?"

"You feel like you're losing me. Like I'm gonna leave you." He said it so blunt, and matter-of-factly.

I looked out towards the ocean. I didn't want to look at him. _How does he know that? Unless… _Then it hit me. "Edward."

"Yeah." _Of course, he was in the waiting room with him._

"Why did you ask him?" I started to get angry. "I told you I was fine."

"But you're not fine." Those words were painfully true. "And I didn't ask him. When I left the measuring room Edward was standing there. He asked me what I did because apparently your thoughts were unsettling to him."

I sighed. _Why does Edward care so much…?_

"So I told him what happened. And he told me what you were thinking about." I felt his hand touch my arm. "Jacob, I wanted you to be honest with me. Always."

I turned to face him. "I know and I'm sorry. It just wasn't something you should know. I didn't want my fear of losing you to effect your decision to be with me or not. I want you to love me on your terms, not because you feel you have to."

He looked thoughtful, probably pondering the inevitable decision. "He also told me you're upset because everyone else's imprintee accepted them almost instantly…"

"That's only partially true. I'm not that upset about it. I'm more so upset with myself. I feel like I'm doing something wrong. Like I should do something to prove our connection." _There has to be something I could do…_ I started to feel depressed.

"Alright how's this then." Terry got off of the log and looked me dead in the eyes. "I may not have accepted you yet. But that doesn't mean I won't ever. I mean I'm still here, right?"

As much as I wanted to stare into his eyes forever, but the possibility of him leaving me made me sad. I had to look away. "But that doesn't mean you won't ever leave."

He put his hands on the sides of my face, turning my face to his. His eyes held a smoldering passion. I nearly melted as he spoke. "Where else am I gonna go? I mean look at where we are. Relationship wise. About a week ago, I never even met you. You were just Bella's best friend. Now look at us. I sleep with you every night. I've spent every second of everyday with _you._ Bella invited me down here, and I've been staying with you, because I feel… weird… when you're gone. If that doesn't count for something, I don't know what else to tell you."

_He feels 'weird'? What kind of weird… Maybe it's the same weird I felt when I first imprinted on him… _Terry let go of my face and stepped back, never breaking eye contact. The passion I saw in his eyes made me smile. "You're right. You're absolutely right. I'm sorry I ever felt down. And Terry. It is worth something. You being here with me is worth the world to me. You may not love me yet, but you will. I can _feel_ it."

"That's the spirit!" He laughed as I stood up.

I looked out to the ocean. The waves crashing against the beach, a powerful symbol of how strong emotions can be. They just overtake you. I turned back to him smiling. "Wanna go swimming?"

"I'd love to. But I don't have swim trunks." His naiveté was adorable.

"Neither do I." I smiled.

It took him a few seconds, but I saw the realization cross his face. "Oh…" Just when I thought he'd say no, he took off his shirt and started unbuttoning his pants. "Oh, what the hell. Why not?"

I threw off my shorts. "That's the spirit!"


	17. Cold

I do not own any of the characters presented in this story other than Terry. No copyright infringement is intended. All other characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

17. COLD

"I'm s-s-s-so… c-c-c-c-cold…" Terry was shivering. His teeth were chattering making his talking quite amusing to me. I watched him redress himself which he had difficulties with. It was all funny.

He turned to face me and he didn't look happy. Where he was freezing, I was there just wearing my shorts, as usual. It felt fine to me outside. "Geez, why are you so cold?"

"R-r-really? You d-don't know?" He started to rub his arms to create heat.

I laughed. I decided to use my body heat to warm him. "Alright alright. Come here." I opened my arms to hug him close to me.

He let out a sigh of relief as he pressed his body to mine. He was cold. "Oh g-god this is fant-t-tastic…" I wrapped my arms around him and he made even more suggestive noises.

Then Terry placed his hands on my back. His fingers felt like someone was rubbing ice cubes on me. "Sweet mother of God, your fingers are freezing!" I let go of him and stepped back.

"Hey, come back. You're so warm." He took a step closer towards me.

"Forget that! I'm out of here!" I took off running towards my house.

"Jacob! Come back!" I decided not to run as fast as I could. I ran slower, so he could keep up with me, his frozen fingers touching my skin every now and then.

I started to laugh. We ran the entire way there. I opened the door and ran inside.

I heard him call out form behind me. "Get back here!"

I ran into the living room and stood behind Dad, using his chair as a barrier between me and Terry's icicle fingers. "No way! You're hands are freezing."

He started to step around Dad to his right, to I stepped to my right, keeping Terry opposite me. We both started to fake running left and right a few times. I was having a blast. _Terry is so much fun._ Dad cleared his throat. "Care to tell me what exactly you two are doing? And where have you been?"

"Oh sorry I forgot to tell you. Edward came by to take me to get sized for a tux. We got back at like noon and went swimming at the beach." I pointed at Terry. "And then 'coldilocks' here, with his freezing hands, tried to take advantage of my body heat."

Terry sighed. "Coldilocks… Really Jacob…"

"You two went swimming for two hours? In this weather? Jacob, where's your sense of responsibility? Look at Terry, his lips are blue! He's gonna catch pneumonia." Dad wheeled himself out of between us.

_Pneumonia… Oh man if Terry gets sick__-SWEET MOTHER OF GOD! _I looked down to see Terry had ran up to me and wrapped his arms around me. I wanted him to let go, but I figured I should let him. "I'm sorry dad. You're right."

"You better warm him up better than that, poor boy is freezing to death." Dad looked me in the eyes. "You know if he were to lay under blankets he would heat up faster."

_Blankets and myself… _I looked down at Terry, smiling, and he turned his head up to see me. I held him closer to me. He squirmed out of the hug. "You know what? Suddenly, I'm not cold anymore."

_Yeah, sure. You're still shivering like crazy. _"Oh no you don't. Come here." I grabbed him and threw him over my shoulder, walking down into my room.

I dropped him onto my bed and he looked up at me, confused. "What's going on?"

"Dad reminded me of something." I smiled. _Here's my addition…_ "Take your clothes off."

"What? Why?"

"Because I'm gonna take advantage of you being so cold." I kept smiling, but Terry looked more confused. "No really, trust me. You'll get warm fast this way. We're gonna get naked and lie together under the covers."

He looked at me like a deer in headlights. A deer that was suffering from hypothermia. "You want to what?"

"I did this for Bella too. When we were in the blizzard? She told you that right?" I took off my shorts and climbed into bed, under the covers.

"You and Bella were naked together? And Edward let you live?"

I rolled my eyes. _Like he could kill me. _"More or less. Besides you're clothes are wet. You put them on right after you got out of the water. They're not gonna help you get warm." I lifted the blanket and in my most seductive voice, I said, "But I can."

His clothes came off in a hurry. I couldn't help but smile. "Alright fine. But I'm keeping my boxers on, creeper." He crawled into bed and under the covers. His body pressed to mine and I welcomed his coldness. I was stating to get hot under these blankets.

"Whatever, your loss." I laughed as I wrapped my arms around him. "You know. If you take your clothes off to lay with me every time you get cold, we're going swimming much more often."

We laid in silence for a few minutes, and Terry stopped shaking. "Wait. Your dad wanted us to lie naked together? What kind of father promotes that with his kids?"

I laughed again. "Actually the naked thing was my idea. So was lying together. He just reminded me that blankets would help."

"And I fell for your trap…"

"Ok fine, if you want me to get up, I will." I started to get up.

His icy fingers grabbed my arm and pulled me back down to him. "No no! I'm much too cold to be upset with you now. Enjoy this while you can."

_I am… _"What you're not sleeping with me anymore?" I teased.

"I'm not sleeping with you, _naked._"

I laughed. "We'll see."

We laid there for a while as his body started to warm up. I began to sweat. It was getting too hot under these blankets, but I would not get out of them until Terry wanted me to. _I wonder if it was just him being so cold that made him decide to lay with me while I am completely naked… Would he do it otherwise? _Terry's voice brought me out of ym thoughts. "Jacob… What is love exactly?"

I took a deep breath. "That is a good question."

"You know, don't you? Because you love me?"

"Of course I know. It's just I think love is different for each person." _I can only say this because I truly know now. Being in love is a wonderful thing…_

"Ok, well then what is love to you?" He got closer to me, resting his head on my chest.

"Love, to me, is this." I tightened my arms around him. "Love is the sensation I get in my entire body when I'm with you. There's no denying what this feeling is. I guess you have to feel it in order to know, because I can't describe this…"

He was quiet for a few minutes. "Jake, I umm… I think I might love you…"

As much as I wanted to hear that, I knew it wasn't true as of now. "No you don't. Not yet anyway."

"How do you figure?" He sounded aggravated.

I laughed. "You sound upset. I find that funny. But look. I'm not saying I'm not excited about what you said. Believe me, I am. More than you know. Anyway, it's just when you're in love… you _know_ it. There's no '_think_' or '_might_' about it."

"You're really smart, you know that?" He sounded peaceful again.

"Yes. Yes I do believe I've been told that before. Some have called me the next Albert Einstein." I smiled.

"Ok , lets not go that far. You just really know a lot about love."

"Terry, I've imprinted. Love is the only thing I know. Like actually know for sure, without any doubts." I took a deep breath and just held Terry close to me. _I know you love me too… It's there… I can feel it… I just need to wait a little longer… _I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	18. Pressure

I do not own any of the characters presented in this story other than Terry. No copyright infringement is intended. All other characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

18. PRESSURE

I was sleeping peacefully when the phone rang. Terry didn't wake up this time.

I reached over and answered it. "Yeah? Edward. What's up? No I didn't know that." I looked over at Terry who was sleeping peacefully. "I don't think I will be able to get him anything though… You'd do that? Wow, thanks. Well… Ok how about this? A dog tag that says 'P.O. Jacob Black'. Property of. Thanks Edward, you're the best. A party? Oh I see, yeah I'll see if I can get him to go. Alright, bye."

I hung up the phone and laid back in bed, lifting Terry up and laying him back down on my chest. _It's your birthday tomorrow and you didn't even tell me… I'm glad Edward said he'd buy the gift though. Edward's not as bad as I thought he was… Bella wanted to make him dinner but Edward wanted us all to go out. Not a bad idea._

I started to fall back asleep when I heard the faint sound of a howl. _Ugh… Come on guys, really…? _The pack wanted to meet. _I should wake Terry up. _"Terry… Hey Terry wake up…" I shook him a little.

He sat up, looking extremely disoriented. "Ok, I'm up. What's going on?"

I smiled. "It's nothing bad. I just figured I'd wake you so if you woke up later, you wouldn't be surprised if I was gone."

"You're leaving?" I thought there was the faint sound of sorrow in his voice.

I sat up next to him. "Yeah, for a little while. I heard a howl. The pack wants to meet for something."

His face lit up. "Can I come?"

_You are by far too eager to see them… _I shook my head. "Not this time. Urgent wolf-type things." I laid a hand on his shoulder. "I'll be back." I got out of bed and put my shorts on. "Trust me, if I didn't have to go, I wouldn't. I would much rather have continued lying there naked with you."

"What am I supposed to do then?"

"Well you can go back to sleep if you want. Or my dad is in the living room, you could go talk with him. I'm sure he'd love to get to know you." I smiled. _I would really like for them to know each other. If your dad like who you're with, that means a lot._

He took off the blankets and he realized he was in his boxers. "I should probably put some clothes on before I go see your dad."

I laughed. "Yeah maybe. Alright, I'll be back soon. I promise it won't be long."

"Take your time. I don't want you running off in the middle of a meeting because you think I need you for something."

"Ok. See ya." I hugged him to me briefly and turned to leave.

"Oh wait! Don't forget the invitations to Bella's wedding. We forgot to bring them last time we saw them." Terry pointed to them on the floor.

I sighed. "Great, more stuff to carry." I reached down and grabbed the invitations. "Ok, now I'm leaving." I smiled and left the room.

I walked by the living room and turned to Dad. "Hey, the pack wants to meet up. Terry is probably just gonna stay sleeping. I'll be back soon."

"Alright."

I walked out the kitchen door and into the back yard. I took off my shorts and grabbed some twine from my garage. I tied my shorts around my leg and put the invitations on the floor.

The familiar heat trembled down my spine and in the blink of an eye I was a wolf. As my heavy paws touched the ground, I bent down and grabbed the invitations in my mouth.

It was much faster to the clearing running as a wolf than driving there. I got there within three minutes. I dropped the invitations to the ground and pulled myself back into human form. I untied my shorts form my leg and put them on. I grabbed the invitations and walked out into the clearing.

The rest of the pack was already there. They all had serious expressions. I guessed this was about Leah, Sam tried to tell me about her last time. I figured the wedding invitations could wait. "What's going on guys?"

No one spoke. Sam turned to me. "Jacob, when you came to me to tell me about imprinting on Terry, we thought no one else was able to hear us. We were wrong."

"What? No one was a wolf when we talked!"

He shook his head. "Leah was."

_Oh shit…_

"She heard everything. That was apparently her breaking point. She couldn't stand that almost all of us have imprinted and then you imprinted on a guy. She snapped and left." They all started looking amongst each other.

"Where'd she go?" _We should be able to calm her down, we've done it before._

Sam shook his head. "She left the pack."

"What? That's not possible." You couldn't just up and leave the pack.

"That's what we thought too. But Seth said she hasn't been home in a long time and none of us can contact her." He sighed. "We tried to look for her but she's no where near Washington, her scent goes all over."

"Well what do we do?"

"We wait for her to come back." Sam sounded indifferent.

"We can't just do nothing!" Seth yelled. "She's my sister… Who knows what kind of trouble she might be in… We need to find her! Before anything happens to her!" _Great, no pressure…_

No one said anything, we all had looked away. No one liked it when Seth was sad. I needed to cheer him up. "Hey Seth, here." I handed him an invitation.

"What's this?" He opened the envelope. "Edward and Bella are getting married? Cool. Oh, I'm invited?" Anything involving Edward and Bella always made Seth happy. Ever since the newborn fight, he and Edward have been close friends.

"You all are." I handed out the rest of them.

Sam spoke. "This might just be the distraction form this Leah business we need. It's all weighing heavily on our minds. And since the vampire battle, we've all gotten along better. Plus she's Jacob's best friend too."

Seth had a huge smile. "We can all show off the dance now!"

Everyone started to laugh.

"Alright, guys. I gotta go now." Terry was probably waiting for me.

"I guess we'll see you at the wedding."

I nodded and ran off into the woods. Again, I took off my shorts, tied them around my leg and phased into a wolf.

When I got back home, I phased back and put my shorts on. I walked inside to see Terry and Dad in the living room. _He did talk to him… _I smiled.

I sat next to Terry on the couch and wrapped my arm around him. "Hi. Told you it'd be quick."

He smiled at me and I smiled back. I tried to keep my worry for Leah away. I felt responsible. "So what did you guys do while I was gone?"

"Me and Terry had a nice conversation about sports. Right?" Dad looked over at Terry.

"What? You like sports? You never told me." Terry really didn't look like much of a sports guy to me.

Terry shook his head. "Oh yeah sorry. I don't really like sports but I asked what exactly was going on in the game, so Billy was explaining it to me."

"Oh I see." I motioned down the hallway to my room to Terry and he nodded. I just wanted to go to bed and not have to worry about anything. Just to be there with Terry. "Ok dad, we're gonna hit the hay. G'night."

Terry and I got up and started walking to my room. Terry turned to Dad. "Thanks for talking with me, Billy."

"Anytime." I heard the volume on the TV go up. "Good night guys."

We got to my room and Terry climbed into my bed and I shut the door behind me. I laid next to him, both of us on our back, staring into each others eyes. After a few minutes of silence Terry spoke. "What's wrong, Jake?"

I sighed. _Can't we just lay here together without worrying about anything else…? _"It's nothing I want to talk about now. Tomorrow. When you wake up, ok?"

Terry laid his head on my chest. "Tomorrow then."


	19. AWOL

I do not own any of the characters presented in this story other than Terry. No copyright infringement is intended. All other characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

19. AWOL

I didn't sleep very much. I was still pretty worried about Leah. I was also worried about how Terry would react to finding out about Leah's hatred of our relationship.

Terry rolled off of my chest. I turned my head to face him, and stared deeply into his eyes. His eyes held concern and worry. _Maybe he already knew…_ That didn't make sense though. There's no way he would know. _If he's already this worried, I shouldn't tell him._

That wouldn't work for me though. Edward almost lost Bella by not telling her things. Every time he would lie or not tell her the truth, she would come to me and I would tell her. That helped Bella and I get so close.

I wasn't going to lose Terry over something like that. "Terry, I need to tell you something."

"Alright, what do you want to talk about?"

I sighed. "What I _want _to talk about, and what I _should _talk about are two totally different things…" I still wanted to talk to Terry about his birthday, and why I didn't know until yesterday.

_Wait… That makes today his birthday… I should say happy birthday now. No… I need to wait, bad stuff first. Then we can talk about the happy._

He looked confused. "Well, how about you tell me what you 'should' tell me first and then we can talk about whatever you want?"

I smiled quickly. "Works for me, I suppose. So, I should tell you about what the pack meeting was about last night."

He put his hand on my chest. "I'm just gonna stop you right there. See, had I have gone with you, like I wanted to, you wouldn't need to explain this to me."

I placed a finger on his lips and smiled. "Shh. There will be time for questions. So I got to the clearing last night and the rest were already there. I had already guessed what the meeting was about. Remember how I told you there were seven others in the pack besides me? Well the one you haven't met, Leah, has been gone for a while."

"Where is she?"

I sighed again. "Well let me explain. Sam had been dating Leah before he imprinted. Wait… I suppose _as _he imprinted is a better way to put it. Sam imprinted on Leah's second cousin, Emily."

"Is she upset?" He sounded concerned. And with good reason.

I snorted a laugh. "Upset? That's putting it lightly. When Leah had phased into a wolf for the first time, she had to constantly hear Sam's never ending thoughts about Emily. She became bitter over the idea of imprinting and the pack and decided to use our mental connection against us. Umm… you remember what Embry said. 'Please Sam, please order Jake not to phase. Leah is enough constantly imagining herself with you, I don't wanna have to suffer through Jacob now too.'"

Listening to Leah's thoughts about Sam was a miserable experience. Mainly because she was so miserable and we all felt it.

I continued. "And then Quil and Jared imprinted not too long after becoming wolves. That made Leah more upset. From the thoughts of hers we heard, her logic is basically 'when's my turn?' but she has emotional problems on top of the anger problems that come with being a wolf, so it's a little worse for her."

"And then you imprinted?"

I looked up at the ceiling. "Yeah. This is where things get complicated. The day that you came to Forks, when we first met, I had run off to ask Sam about imprinting on a guy. No one else was a wolf when I was running to meet Sam. Well I _thought_ no one else was. So I freely thought about it on my way. Apparently Leah was a wolf at that time. That was her breaking point as it turns out. Losing Sam, two other guys imprinting, and me imprinting on a guy became too much for her and she ran off."

The memory of when I first saw Terry and the mix of emotions and how strong those emotions were. I never thought I'd get to where I was, laying in bed with him and just being together all the time.

I turned back to Terry. "When we went to see the pack the second time, Sam started to tell me about Leah. But then I saw you getting upset, so I left Sam to see what was wrong and then…"

Terry made a face at the memory of him yelling at me.

"Well you know. Ok, long story short, at the meeting yesterday we were discussing Leah. Apparently she has left the pack. No one thought that was possible. She somehow was able to sever the mental connection to us. No one knows where she is. I just hope she's ok… I mean yeah, she is a bitter harpy, but still. She was a pack mate, and I'm worried." I could feel the grief wash over me.

Terry looked upset. "I wish there was something I could do."

I sighed. "I don't think there's anything anyone can do, except wait for her to come back. They tried looking for her, but she's no where near Washington."

He laid a hand on the side of my face. His touch alone made me feel better about everything. "She'll be fine."

"I hope so."

It was quiet for a while. Neither of us said anything. I was happy just to be looking into Terry's eyes. It seemed to make everything go away. Terry started talking after a few minutes. "So how about the wedding invitations?"

I laughed. "They all accepted them." _Much to my surprise… _I honestly didn't expect anyone other than Seth to accept them, everyone else still sees the Cullens as dangerous. I know better now.

"Even Paul?" Terry sounded skeptical.

"Even Paul. Sam figured that since Bella is my friend and important to me, and that they had gotten along so well with the Cullens during the vampire army battle, they would go. Well that and… No wait. That's a secret." I smiled. I wanted the dance the pack has been practicing to be a surprise for him.

"What's a secret?"

"I can't tell you. That's why it's a secret. You'll just have to wait and see at the wedding." I liked having the upper hand in our conversations.

"Oh come on! You can tell me." He climbed on top of me and sat on my stomach. "Tell me."

I shook my head. "No."

"Come on… I'll do anything." Terry sounded desperate. He must've really hated secrets.

I raised an eyebrow. "Anything?" I propped myself up on my elbows, bringing my face closer to his. _Kiss me…_

"…Maybe…" He looked worried. "How many days until the wedding?"

"About a week, why?" I didn't know where he was going with this.

"I can wait." He was clearly bluffing, he was desperate to know.

I shrugged. "Suit yourself."

"Ok fine. Tell me."

I laughed. _That was faster than I thought._ "Nope, too late. You said you'd wait, now you have to wait."

"Ugh…" He rolled off of me and I just smiled.


	20. Run

I do not own any of the characters presented in this story other than Terry. No copyright infringement is intended. All other characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

20. RUN

I had made breakfast and we started talking about random things. I was glad Terry was distracting me from Leah. Although, it doesn't take much to keep my attention elsewhere.

He looked up from his plate of pancakes. "So, now that you've told me what you needed to tell me, what did you _want_ to talk about?"

"Oh right." I shook my head. I couldn't believe he didn't tell me himself. "I'm disappointed in you."

Terry looked confused. "What? What'd I do?"

"It's not what you did, it's what you didn't do. I can't believe I had to find out that today was you're birthday from Edward." I stared directly at him.

"Wait what? What's the date?" He started to get uncomfortable from my constant eye contact.

"The nineteenth."

"The nineteenth? August nineteenth?" _He doesn't know the date?_

I nodded my head.

He thought for a moment, counting something on his hand. When he looked up and saw I was still staring at him he said, "Hey, it's not my fault."

"How is it not your fault? Who forgets their birthday? You just didn't want me to know." I crossed my arms, I wasn't going to let him out of this one.

"Wait… How did Edward know?"

I shrugged. "I dunno. I guess you must've thought about it at some point when you were near him. He told me yesterday."

"Well it doesn't matter anyway. Even if I had told you, you would've gotten me something, and I don't want anything." His assumptions made me smile.

"Ok two things. First, who's to say I would've gotten you something? And second, who's to say I haven't already gotten you something?" _I _didn't get him anything.

He sighed. _Who doesn't want something on their birthday? _"Did you get me something?"

"No. Terry, I was only apart from you once, and that was only for at most forty-five minutes. Where could I have gone to get something?" I took his plate and turned to the sink. I didn't know if he could see through my words, so I didn't want to risk him reading my face.

"Alright then. Just don't go out and get me anything. I don't want anything. I'd rather just spend my birthday with you for my gift."

I dropped what I was doing. I turned around with a big smile on my face. "Really? You just wanna spend your entire birthday with me? Doing what?"

"I don't know… Maybe going out to eat again?" His desire to spend his 'special day' with just me made me feel so fantastic.

Edward had said on the phone that he wanted us all to go out to eat for Terry's birthday._ I hope he'll be fine with that…_ "Alright I can give you half of that. We can spend the entire day doing whatever you want, and we'll go out for dinner. But the dinner will be with Bella and Edward." I resumed washing the plates.

"A birthday party?" He faked excitement. _Who doesn't love birthday parties?_

"It was mostly Bella's idea. Apparently she wanted to take you out for dinner, but Edward had suggested we all go and make a party out of it." I put the last plate in the strainer and sat down at the table. "What do you say? Wanna go?"

"I don't have much of a choice do I?"

His reluctance made me laugh. "Not at all. But that's not until later, what do you want to do now?" I stared at him, excited to hear what he wanted to do with me.

"Well I _did_ want to go out to dinner with you…" He let out an exaggerated sigh.

I rolled my eyes. "We are going to dinner, just with Edward and Bella."

"Yeah well, maybe… maybe I wanted to go alone with you." His cheeks flushed, and he turned away.

_What…? He wants to be alone with me… _His sudden attitude change made me suspicious. "Why?"

"I just like spending time with you…" He turned back to face me. "Is it a crime for the imprintee to want to spend time with the imprinter?"

"Other than going out to dinner, what would you like to do _alone_ with me then?" The suspense was killing me.

"Can I see you as a wolf again?"

Memories of the first time flashed through my mind. It made me smile. "You just wanna see me naked again don't you?"

"No, it's just maybe with you as a wolf, I can get some piece and quiet!" He stood up and walked outside.

I couldn't help but laugh. _I love how flustered he gets about that. _"All right, all right. Take it easy, I'm just messing with you." I took off my shorts and handed them to him, smiling.

"You better cut it out or I'm gonna have to smack that big, stupid smile off of your face."

I laughed as I walked away form him. "Go ahead and try. Bella did, and she broke her hand." Then the familiar process of phasing on command. Focus. Heat. Spasms. Shimmer. Done.

I walked over to Terry, and brushed my head against his hand. He began playing with my fur.

The way his hands freely touched my wolf body left me with conflicting emotions. I was ecstatic because I could feel his touch. I was saddened because he wouldn't touch me like that as a human.

After a few minutes of petting, he spoke. "Jacob… can I …ride you?" It was a question, but it sounded more like he was questioning the words as they came out of his mouth.

I took a few steps back so I could look into his eyes. I wasn't sure if it was safe enough for him to do. I decided that it was his birthday, so he should get what he wants. _I'll just go slow._ I laid down on the ground and turned my head towards him. _Come on._

Terry folded my shorts and tucked them under his arm. Once he climbed onto my back I stood up. He held on tightly at first, but as he got accustomed to it, he loosened his grip. I started to trot around the yard. As we went around in circles, I realized I must look like a fool. A brave warrior wolf, turned into a show horse.

"Jake, can we go faster?"

I turned my head to look at him. _You want to go faster…?_

"What? I can handle it." He leaned forwards and wrapped his arms around my neck, holding on tightly.

_If it makes you press your body to mine, I'll do whatever you want._ I barked out a laugh and took off running into the woods. I didn't run too fast, I was afraid he would fall off. I knew where I wanted to take him. There was a spot in the woods that only I knew of. I wanted to share it with him.

When the trees gave way to a small little clearing, I stopped. I laid down, letting Terry climb off of me. He took a few steps and tripped, collapsing to the ground. I pulled my body back together and grabbed my shorts, putting them on.

After a few minutes of Terry lying on the ground, he looked up at me, obviously dizzy. I smiled down at him. "Fast, wasn't it?"

"I'm impressed. Bella always talked about how fast Edward runs, but after experiencing that, I'd bet anything you're faster." That made me smile more. I wasn't even running full speed. I watched as Terry looked around, taking in the sight of 'my spot'. The brook. The spring. The rainbow colored rocks. "Jacob, where are we?"

I motioned to the space around us. "This is where I come to think sometimes. I found it by accident one time, and I really love it."

"You know, I'd like to spend my birthday here." He laid back down in the grass.

"I thought you'd like it." I laid next to him, turning my head to face him. I was glad he liked where we were. To share 'my spot' with him made me feel good. It was like letting someone in an a secret, a secret that is just as much their's as it is your's. "Happy birthday Terry."


	21. Present

I do not own any of the characters presented in this story other than Terry. No copyright infringement is intended. All other characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

21. PRESENT

Terry and I spent most of his birthday in my spot in the woods. We laid in the grass together, not saying much, just enjoying each other's company.

When I noticed the sun had set, I said that it was time to go to eat with Edward and Bella. I ran him home and we had just enough time to shower and get dressed before they arrived.

"Happy birthday Terry!" Bella hugged Terry. I briefly thought about her attitude change. How it went form miserable when Edward left her, to how happy she's become now that he came back to her and proposed. It was an interesting situation they had.

"Don't those clothes look nice on you?" Edward pulled on the fabric of the shirt Terry was wearing, which he had let him borrow. _He looks better with less clothes on…_

"Thank you, both of you. And you can have these back whenever you want them."

Edward shook his head. "No need to rush. You need something to wear to the wedding, so you can wear those." He walked to his car and opened the back seat. He pulled out the black jacket that he left for Terry to wear to dinner with me. "Here's the jacket for you to wear."

"Oh great, thanks." Terry took the jacket and ran inside.

It was a perfect opportunity to ask if they got the gift for him. "So Edward did you get the dog tag?"

He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a little wrapped box. "Right here."

I heard Terry's footsteps behind me so I turned around, smiling. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah." He looked suspicious, but he obviously had no idea what was going on.

I sat next to Terry in the backseat, with my arm over his chair. The car ride consisted of Bella and Terry talking about their history together and I was fascinated to learn about Terry. I had never taken the time to ask him about his life prior to meeting me, so I appreciated that conversation. Apparently Terry and his best friend, Jeff, befriended Bella, who spent most of her time by herself. Terry and Bella became good friends over time.

When we got to the restaurant, the same one I took Terry to, we were seated and had our orders taken quickly. The conversation now focused more on Terry and his family. His parents were divorced just like Bella's and once Bella left he mostly kept to himself, his only friend being Jeff. I found that kind of sad. But from what I could tell he and Jeff were very good friends, almost like brothers they were so close.

As we ate, the conversation drifted to Edward and his family, who Terry had little to no knowledge of. Edward's explanation of his vampire life started to bore me and I was beginning to get a little agitated. I felt we should've been more focused on Terry.

Once a birthday cake had been brought out, and once we were done eating that, I had enough of Edward's story time. "Alright, no more talk of vampires or werewolves. This is Terry's birthday, today should be about him."

"But Jake, a werewolf is a big part of my life now." That made me smile. "And you're best friends with Bella, who's engaged to a vampire. So talking about vampires and werewolves is about me."

"I guess." I looked over at Edward. _The gift?_ "But that's not what I meant."

Edward reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small wrapped box. "This is from Jacob, Bella, and me." _Hey… quit mooching off my gift idea…_ "It's really a gift for the both of you." With a smile, he handed it to Terry.

"Thanks." I watched as Terry unwrapped the present, anxiously awaiting his reaction. He lifted out two separate chains and I became confused. He looked at each of them carefully before looking up. "P.O.?"

Edward and Bella began to laugh as I took the chains from Terry. When I saw what was written on each of them and what they actually were. 'P.O. Jacob Black' and 'P.O Terry Prokop'. I smiled at the genius the idea. I had asked for one dog tag, and instead they took it upon themselves to get two and have them be real dog tags. For dogs.

Terry took them back and looked at them again. "Oh… That is funny. They are actual _dog _tags."

"'Cause I'm a werewolf. Who's idea was the dog tags?" I wanted to know which one of them I'd have to thank for that.

Bella raised her hand. "That would be my idea. Well you know how Edward used to call you 'Dog' and 'Mutt'. I figured actual tags for dogs would make this funnier." She was right. It was funny.

"And 'Property Of'?" Terry asked.

"That was my idea." I smiled. "I had asked Edward if he could pick up a real military dog tag that said 'P.O. Jacob Black'. I wanted to get one for you… 'Cause well, you're my imprint. But I have to admit, actual tags for dogs is pretty good."

He looked back at the chains. "But there's two chains here."

Edward smirked. "I figured that in all truth, Jacob belongs to you as much as you do to him, if not more. So I had that second one made."

I watched in absolute amazement as Terry put on the dog tag. He accepted a gift that labeled him as belonging to me. I felt extremely happy. He tucked it under his shirt.

"What are you embarrassed to be owned by me?" I put mine on and had it dangling freely over my shirt. "I want the world to know I belong to you."

"I just don't want to get it caught on anything and ruin it. Thank you guys. This is a nice gift." He touched the tags through his shirt and my heart soared. I was flying high and I didn't care who knew it.

I couldn't stop smiling. "I'm glad you like it. And for you to actually accept it and wear it… I'm getting to you, aren't I?"

"I suppose. Unless you drugged my food. In which case, I don't even know what I'm doing. I probably would've accepted a tag that said property of Edward Cullen at this point." He smiled sarcastically.

"Yeah, I paid the waitress to drug your food to make you accept the dog tag." I laughed. Terry always knew how to make me laugh.

"You know what, you're right. Had I been drugged you probably would've raped me by now, Mr. 'I-think-about-having-sex-with-you-when-you're-lying-on-me-at-night.'" He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Sure I would need to drug you in order to rape you. Have you seen these muscles?" I flexed and the fabric of my shirt hugged tightly to my body, leaving nothing to imagination. "I could hold you down with one hand if I wanted to."

Terry and I went back and forth for most of the night. Edward and Bella dropped us off at Jacob's house. "Goodbye you guys." Bella hugged me and Terry.

"Yes, goodbye you two. Thanks for a very… _interesting _dinner conversation…" Edward smiled.

I laughed. _I'm sure you enjoyed the mental pictures I was having too._ "Anytime."

"Before I forget, your tuxedo was finished today. I have it at my house. I will bring it to the wedding for you to change into when you arrive."

"He works fast." _That frightening little tailor._

Edward and Bella left as Terry and I walked inside. Changing in front of each other had become such a commonplace thing, I found it fascinating. He wore the pajama pants and T-shirt I let him borrow, and seeing him in my own clothes gave me such a sense of true happiness. I didn't really know why, I just loved the fact he was ok with the entire situation we were in.

We climbed into bed and he rested his head on my chest, as per the usual routine. As my eyelids began to droop, I yawned. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks Jacob." And then we both drifted off to sleep.


	22. Sadness

I do not own any of the characters presented in this story other than Terry. No copyright infringement is intended. All other characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

22. SADNESS

Terry and I spent two more wonderful days together. We'd wake up, have breakfast and then spend the day in my spot in the woods, talking and laughing. It was really nice to have someone like Terry in my life he made things fun and a lot better than they were when I was pining over Bella all the time.

I was laying in bed with Terry, waiting for him to wake up so we could do it all over again. Just as he started to wake up, there was a knock at the door. "Jacob…?"

It was Seth. He sounded miserable. I got out of bed and walked over to the door. "Seth?"

As the door opened, Seth stepped into the room looking disheveled. "Jacob… Can I talk to you?" I hadn't seen Seth that bad ever before.

"Yeah, sit down. What's wrong?" I closed the door and Seth sat on the edge of my bed.

"Leah…" His voice trailed off. _Of course it's Leah…_

"What about her?" I hated seeing Seth so broken up like that. I hoped Leah knew exactly what her disappearance was putting Seth through.

He sighed. "I miss her. I really hope she's ok wherever she is…"

"I'm sure she's fine. You know her better than anyone, you know how tough she is." I placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to cheer him up.

"She only has a tough front. She's not really like that. Leah is nice and caring, you remember how she was before Sam…" Seth trailed off again, it sounded like he didn't want to talk bad about what happened between those two. It wasn't Sam's fault, imprinting is an uncontrollable occurrence. "I just wish she'd find someone to take her mind off of all this." He looked down at the floor.

I wanted to help him. I wished I had some information about Leah that could cheer him up.

He let out a little bit of a sarcastic laugh. "As if Sam wasn't enough, Jared and Quil imprinted so soon after becoming wolves. And she was forced to listen to their 'lovey-dovey' thoughts about their imprints. Don't take this the wrong way please, but then you imprinted… On a guy of all things." He stared at me. His eyes full of accusations. "She lost it. I could hear her thoughts as she broke down."

I looked away, I knew it was my fault. I just hated being reminded about it. It wasn't _really _my fault. Imprinting just happens.

Seth cradled his head in his hands. "I tried so hard to maintain composure… But it finally hit me last night. To know exactly what she thought of and to not be able to help her… I feel… s-so bad…" He started to cry.

I started to feel really bad. Seth didn't deserve that. I wanted so badly to make it better for him. Seth was a good kid. His sobs and whines pierced the silence of the room, tearing a hole in my heart.

"I just w-want… her t-to come h-home…" Seth barely managed to get those words out as he cried harder.

I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't do much, but I wasn't just going to let him cry like that. I pulled him to me and hugged him tightly. "It's going to be fine Seth, I promise. She's ok. Leah just needs some time and space to sort things out."

He cried into my shoulder for a few minutes, but eventually he calmed down. "I-I'm sorry Jacob for c-crying like this… You supposed to be happy with Terry and I'm burdening you with my problems…"

"Hey, any of the pack's problems are my problems too. We stick together, right?" I smiled, trying to lighten his mood.

He took a deep breath and smiled too. "Right. Thanks Jacob, you really always know what to say."

"I just call 'em as I see 'em."

Seth took a deep breath and laid back on the bed. His head hit Terry's knee and he sat back up immediately. He turned to face him. "Oh wow! I didn't even know you were in here…" I watched as he looked at Terry's situation, covered by my blankets and in my bed. "I uhh… I didn't know you two were sleeping… Oh man, I didn't interrupt anything, did I?"

I couldn't help but laugh. "Nah. We got all that out of the way before you got here. Terry is still recovering."

"Wait, what? Jacob, stop being an idiot. No, you didn't interrupt anything. We weren't doing anything." He gave me a dirty look.

His attempt to be threatening made me laugh harder. "Well maybe _you_ weren't doing anything…" I was hoping he'd catch on to what I was insinuating.

"Before I get anymore mental pictures I don't need, I'm going to get out of here." Seth stood up and smiled at Terry. "See ya, Terry. And Jacob, thanks again. Really."

I stood and patted Seth on the back. "It was no trouble at all."

"Bye Seth." I heard Terry say.

I closed the door and slumped against it. I felt the sadness really hit me, the sadness I tried to hide while Seth was here.

"What's wrong Jacob?" Terry sounded concerned.

"I feel bad. Really bad." I rubbed my head. "I hope to God she really is ok. She needs to come back soon." _I don't know how long Seth will hold up for…_


	23. Motorcycle

I do not own any of the characters presented in this story other than Terry. No copyright infringement is intended. All other characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

23. MOTORCYCLE

Even though Seth's sadness was fresh in my mind, I tried my best to keep Terry happy and entertained. I had figured since we were up anyway, we might as well stay up. I made breakfast and Dad came in the kitchen with a confused expression. "What are you two doing up?"

I looked at the clock. "Well, it's eight o'clock. Normal people are up at this hour."

"So… Why are you two up?" He smiled and went back into the living room.

I turned back to Terry, who had just finished his omelet. "Let's do something different today."

He looked at me, waiting for me to make all the decisions. "What do you want to do?"

_I was hoping you'd have something to do…_ I thought about what we could do in La Push and nothing came to mind. Then it hit me. I stood up and slammed my hands down on the table. "I got it! How do you feel about motorcycles?"

"Umm… They're dangerous?" _You've obviously never ridden with me before._

"Only if Bella's riding them… Now if I'm at the helm, there isn't a safer way to travel. You're more likely to be hit by someone on a motorcycle than to get hurt with me." I smiled.

"What's your point…?" He looked worried.

I just smiled as I grabbed his hand and led him to my little garage. Inside was the bike Bella had given to me since she wasn't paying me for repairing that one or hers.

"Looks nice, how much did that cost?"

I snorted. "This is one of the two bikes Bella had me rebuild."

"Wait, _this_ is one of them? This shiny, new looking motorcycle?" He pointed at it, obviously amazed by my technical know-how.

I nodded.

"How did you do that? Bella said the two bikes she brought you were junk."

"My mad skills. Her bike looks just as good, aside from the scratches from when she crashed… The bikes were junk when she brought them here. I had to rebuild the intake manifold from scratch. That was no easy feat." I explained a few more parts of the bike, but it was apparent Terry had no idea what I was talking about. "So what do you think, wanna ride?"

"Umm… I'm not sure…" He shuffled his feet.

"Oh come on. You rode me when I was a wolf. You're telling me you feel safer like that than on a motorcycle?" Normal human feel safe riding motorcycles, not monsters.

"Well you were… fuzzy…" He realized how dumb that sounded as he said it.

I raised an eyebrow. "Wait wait wait, so if my bike was fuzzy, you'd ride it…?"

"Umm…"

"Come on. I promise you'll be fine." I wheeled the bike out of the garage and to the road. I sat on it and kick started it, it's quiet engine purring to life. It was a beautiful sound to me. All my hard work paid off restoring that thing. Terry still looked nervous. "You can hold on to me, if that'll make you feel better."

He sighed and slowly climbed on to the back of the motorcycle, wrapping his arms around me tightly. Now that was a good feeling. "Go slow."

I laughed. _You wanted me to go faster when I was a wolf…_ "What? I'm sorry I couldn't hear you, I was too busy going fast." I twisted the throttle and peel out down the street.

His arms tightened around me and it made me laugh. _I just need to scare him more often and he'll hold to me like his life depends on it. Well I guess it does in this situation…_

It took him a little while but he eventually figured out how to lean into the turns and he started to get comfortable riding the bike. He loosened his hand. _Oh no, we can't have any of that._ I kicked it up an notch and started tearing down the streets, forcing him to hold on tighter.

We rode for a long time. And then, of course, the piercing shriek of sirens came from behind me. "Damn it!"

I slowed down and pulled over. I felt Terry laughing as I turned off my bike. "Ooh… Jacob's in trouble…"

"Yeah, yeah… Laugh it up. You wait until we're on the way back." I sighed as the cop walked over to us.

"Jacob? I didn't recognize you with someone on the back of your motorcycle." I felt relief washed over me as I realized it was Charlie. He took off his aviator glasses and tucked them into his shirt pocket.

"Oh hey, Charlie. This is Terry. My umm…" _Well I can't tell him the truth about me imprinting… _"A friend of mine. And, Bella's too actually."

Charlie held out his hand to Terry. "I'm Charlie Swan, Bella's father. I haven't heard of you before, how do you know Bella?"

_Terry, you're gonna need to let go of me to shake his hand…_ Terry quickly realized he was still holding on to me and shook his hand. "I'm her old best friend from Phoenix. Nice to meet you, sir."

"Now Jacob…" _Damn it… _"Do you know how fast you were going?"

"Umm… Fast enough to make him scream like a girl." I laughed and Charlie joined in.

"You know I should give you a ticket for speeding. _And _for endangering your friend here." He pointed at Terry. "But I'm gonna let it slide, just this once."

I sighed in relief. "Thank you so much Charlie."

Charlie put his sunglasses back on. "What does your chain say?" He reached over to me and grabbed it. "_P.O. Terry Prokop…_ What does that mean?"

"It stands for 'Property Of'." I smiled.

Charlie looked at the two of us, suspiciously. "Right…" _What…?_

Terry spoke up. "He lost a bet and is my slave for a week. He apparently took it very seriously and had that made." _That's… not true…_

"Jacob Jacob Jacob… Speeding, endangering others, and underage gambling…" He laughed as he turned back to his car. "Drive safe you guys." He got into his car and waved as he drove past us.

I sat there in silence, wondering why Terry didn't tell Charlie the truth that I loved him. And that I belonged to him.

"Umm… Jake? Aren't we gonna go?"

"Why did you say that? There was no bet, I'm not your slave." I spoke with no emotion. I just wanted to know the answer.

He said nothing, just wrapped his arms around me.

I sighed. "Are you ashamed that I imprinted on you?"

"Jacob, it's not that. I honestly don't know why I said that. It just… came out of my mouth before I knew what I was saying." He tightened his arms around me. "Don't be upset, please."

_It's because I'm a guy, isn't it…? _"I'm not. I understand. Two guys is something that's a little weird."

"Come on, not this again. You know that has nothing to do with this. I just figured that this… us… that we're not Charlie's business."

It was true. Terry and I are a special case. "You're right, I suppose. And having a long conversation about the two of us with Charlie, really isn't something I want to do."

"Me neither. Alright, let's go."

I laughed. "That's right, let's head back. I'll really open her up this time. Let's see how much I can make you scream." I kick started the bike.

"That's another thing. I didn't scr-" His voice was cut out by the sound of me peeling out down the street again.


	24. Preparations

I do not own any of the characters presented in this story other than Terry. No copyright infringement is intended. All other characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

24. PREPARATIONS

I was awake for a while. _Today's Bella's big day. _I didn't really feel anything. I had no emotion towards what was going to be taking place. I had loved Bella so much. And no matter how close I got to her, she'd always leave me for Edward. Always. It used to make me so angry, but then I found Terry.

I looked down at him, sleeping with his head on my chest. I brushed my hand across his cheek, smiling.

I guess I was happy for Bella. She deserved love just like everyone does. And she found it.

"Terry… It's time to wake up. We should start getting ready for the wedding."

He sat up and looked over at the clock. "When is it?"

"I'm pretty sure the invitations said two. We should shower and eat and you should get dressed. Then we'll head over to the Cullens' house." I got up and walked to my door. "I'll start breakfast if you want to shower."

"Alright." I heard him get up as I walked down to the kitchen.

There was a note on the fridge. _Jake, Charlie picked me up and took me to his house. I'll see you guys at the wedding. Dad._

I got the pancake mix out of the cabinet and dumped some into a bowl, pancake dust going everywhere. _Why do I make such a mess…?_ I swept up all the mix that settled on the floor. I made the pancake batter and decided to wait to cook them until we both had showered.

I walked down to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "You just about done? I would like some hot water for my shower too…"

"Yeah, sorry. I guess I kinda zoned out." I heard him shut the water off.

I opened the door and turned the water back on. I smiled at him when he realized he was just standing there naked, as he quickly wrapped the towel around himself and left the bathroom.

I showered quickly and walked back into my bedroom. I felt it necessary not to wear a towel. He'd seen me naked a lot, one more time shouldn't make a difference. He was just finishing buttoning up his shirt when I walked in. "And that's how long showers should take." I smiled.

"Jacob, what do you think of Bella getting married?" He looked at me, I assumed expecting an emotional answer.

I really didn't have an emotional answer. I grabbed a pair of shorts and pulled them on. "I think it's great. Well now anyway. If she had told me she was going to marry Edward before I met you… I don't know how I would've handled that."

I finished cooking the pancakes, and we ate and talked about the wedding.

When we were done eating, Terry had put on the jacket that Edward let him borrow along with the clothes he was currently wearing. He looked incredibly handsome.

"Alright, let's go." I walked out of the house and to the garage again.

"We're not taking your motorcycle, are we?"

I smiled. "It's the most fun way."

"Yeah until Charlie pulls you over." His smug face made me smile.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." I pushed the bike out to the road, and kick started it. "Hop on."

He climbed on and I drove slower that time. I didn't want to risk ruining Terry's clothes for the wedding.

Within a few minutes we pulled up the long driveway of the Cullens' house. Edward stood in the doorway, clearly expecting our arrival. "Jacob, Terry, come in."

"So, today's the big day, huh Edward?" Terry smiled at him.

"Yes, yes it is. And I couldn't be happier." He turned to me. "You're tuxedo is upstairs."

I nodded and head up stairs. At the top of the stairs I heard Alice's voice coming from one of the rooms. I knocked on the door, hoping to see Bella before the wedding.

"Who is it?"

"Jacob." I waited and the door opened. Alice, Rosalie and some other beautiful woman were in the room.

"Jake!" The woman stood up and walked over to me.

"Bella? My God, you look beautiful. I hardly recognized you." I hugged her close to me.

She pulled out of the hug. "What's that supposed to mean?"

I laughed. "Nothing, nothing. I just wanted to wish you luck before the big walk down the stairs. Knowing you, you'll fall and take out everyone in the room."

"Ugh…" She whined and sat back down in the chair as Alice and Rosalie went back to doing her hair.

"See ya, Bells." I left the room and walked down the hallway to the only open door.

Hanging from a hook was a clothing bag. I unzipped it and was marveled at how nice the tuxedo looked. "He sure knows how to make these things…"

I struggled to get into all the articles of clothing and began to get exceedingly warm. When I put the jacket on, a piece of paper fluttered to the ground. "What's this?" I picked it up. "Dear Jacob, I know you have problems with being hot all the time, but you will not, I repeat NOT tamper with this tuxedo in anyway or so help me I will tear your head off. Love, Alice." I laughed. She knew me well.

I walked back out into the hall and down the stairs, looking for Terry.

"He's upstairs." Edward called over to me.

"Thanks." I walked back up stairs and saw Terry coming out of the room where Bella was getting ready. "There you are. I was looking all over for you."

He turned to me and I watched his eyes look me up and down. He apparently liked what he saw. He smiled. "I was meeting Edward's family."

"You wanna go sit down?" I pulled at my collar trying to let some air down my shirt.

"Little warm?"

"You have no idea! I haven't worn this many layers in who knows how long." I groaned. "This is going to take forever, isn't it…?"

"Probably." We walked down the stairs into the living room which was redecorated with flowers everywhere. The room was divided in half, with chairs on either side, facing forwards. Edward was up at the front talking to Carlisle. Carlisle looked very happy. Terry and I sat down and he turned to me. "You know, I'm surprised you didn't roll up the sleeves or anything. Knowing you, you probably would cut those pants into shorts."

I sighed. _Everyone thinks they know me so well…_ I reached into my pocket and took out the note, handing it to him. "I was threatened."

He read it and laughed. "Looks like Alice threatens everyone the same way then. Edward said if he had gone upstairs at all she would've done the same thing to him. What an interesting family Bella is getting in to."


	25. Matrimony

I do not own any of the characters presented in this story other than Terry. No copyright infringement is intended. All other characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

25. MATRIMONY

The wedding was just about underway when the pack arrived. I loved the fact that they all sat next to and around Terry. I was thrilled that they accept him. _Then again, it is either sit next to Terry or a bunch of leeches…_

Edward turned and looked at me. _Oh yeah… Sorry… _I smiled sheepishly.

Edward and I were standing at the alter waiting for the wedding to start. Edward rocked back and forth on his heels, the first time I ever saw him show any sort of nervousness. _You nervous enough?_

He shot me a death glare. _Ok geez… Sor-ry._

I looked through the crowd and I noticed Terry was staring at me. I mouthed the words 'olive juice' and smiled.

Edward once more turned to me, looking at me like I was an idiot.

I couldn't help but laugh. _If you mouth the words 'olive juice' it looks like you're saying 'I love you'._

He rolled his eyes and looked forwards when the music changed. Alice walked down the stairs so gracefully it looked like she was gliding. _Nice job Alice. Set the bar high._ She walked down the aisle and stood near the arch.

The traditional wedding march started to play. I waited with baited breath for Bella's decent down the stairs. It was ten-to-one odds she was going to trip. It looked like Charlie had a death grip on her arm, keeping her from falling.

With both feet planted firmly on terra firma, she slowly began the walk to the alter. When she reached the arch, Charlie did the age old tradition of taking her hand and having Edward take it from him. He took his seat next to Dad.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman, in holy matrimony." The minister began his long and arduous speech.

I couldn't keep my eyes off of Terry. I hoped one day maybe we could get married. I let my mind wander, keeping constant eye contact with the love of my life.

As the speech went on, the minister finally got to the exchanging of vows. He turned to face Edward. "Do you, Edward Cullen, take Isabella Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keeping yourself only unto her until death do you part?"

_Don't laugh… don't laugh… _It took every ounce of will power I had to keep myself from pointing out that technically he is already dead. All it took was a glance from the corner of Edward's eye to shut me up. He was serious. "I do."

The minister asked the same to Bella and she stared into Edward's eyes, tearful. "I do."

Edward took a ring and held Bella's hand. "With this ring, I thee wed." He slid the ring onto her finger.

Bella did the same. "With this ring, I thee wed."

The minister began his final speech. "In as much as the two before me have consented together in marriage before this company of friends and family and have pledged their faith and declared their unity by giving and receiving a ring are now joined. And so, by the power invested in me by the State of Washington, I now pronounce you man and wife. And may your days be good and long upon the Earth. You may kiss the bride."

Edward place his hand on the side of Bella's face and leaned in to kiss her with the most intensity and passion I have ever seen. The crowd stood and applauded. Bella and Edward walked arm in arm down the aisle. I stepped forwards and Alice stepped closer to me. She smiled brightly and I held out my arm for her to grab. We walked down the aisle after them. Behind us walked Renée and Carlisle, and Charlie and Esme.

Everyone followed us outside and much to everyone's surprise, the backyard was filled with tables and chairs, and a dance floor and DJ, a bar and bartender, and thousands upon thousands of twinkling lights were strewn about.

As people started to sit down I made my way over to Terry. "That did take forever."

He laughed. "Longer than I thought it would take, actually."

"Tell me about it! I was dying of heat stroke up there. Although standing next to Edward made it easier to bare, given how cold he is." I walked around with Terry, trying to find a place to sit. I noticed Seth was sitting alone at a table and I figured we should sit with him. I took off my jacket and hung it on a chair. "Mind if we sit here with you?"

He shook his head.

"Looks like people are getting pictures taken." _What?_ My eyes followed where Terry was pointing and saw Edward and Bella getting pictures taken by a photographer. There was a line of couples behind them.

_I want a picture... _I grabbed Terry's arm and started pulling him towards the camera. "We'll be right back Seth. Come on Terry."

When it was finally our turn to get the picture taken, I placed my hand on the small of Terry's back and smiled. I felt fantastic. He looked up at me and I saw a flicker of emotion in his eye I hadn't seen before. He smiled at the camera.

As we sat back down at Seth's table, Edward had walked over to us. He laid a hand on My shoulder. "I really want to thank you for being my best man. It means a lot to Bella. And it means a lot to me as well."

"It's nothing really. Bella's my best friend, and since Terry came around I have no reason to hate you anymore." I smiled. "I guess we can be friends now." I held out my hand for a hand shake.

Edward smiled and shook my hand. "I would very much like that." He looked a Seth. "Thank you for coming. I'm glad you're here."

Seth smiled and stood up. He walked over to Edward, who held out his hand. Seth pushed it aside and hugged him. "I'm happy for you Edward. I always knew you and Bella would be together. No offense Jake…"

"None taken." I turned to Terry and smiled. As much as it hurt losing Bella, it all went away when I met him.

"Thank you Seth. Now if you'll excuse me, I should go thank the rest of the pack for coming." Edward smiled as he left.

"Can I have your attention please?" Everyone turned to look at Charlie. "If you'd all take your seats…" After everyone sat down he continued. "I'd like to thank you all for being here for my daughters wedding. It means a lot to me to know she's being welcomed in to such a loving family." There were tears in in eyes. "Anyway. Umm… Before I start crying, I know the Quileute boys are probably starving, so I figured I'd let you all know that dinner is about to be served."

He said the magic words. The pack and I cheered. I looked over at Terry who had an adoring smile.


	26. Dancing

I do not own any of the characters presented in this story other than Terry. No copyright infringement is intended. All other characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

26. DANCING

While we were waiting for our dinners to be served, a few waiters came around take drink orders. Terry and I ordered champagne, and the waiter turned to Seth. "And for you sir?"

With the most mature, serious face Seth could muster he said, "I'll have a virgin Bloody Mary."

The waiter laughed. "Sir… I would give you that, but I guarantee you won't want to drink it. It'll basically be hot sauce and tomato juice without the alcohol."

Seth turned a nice shade of red. I turned to the waiter. "He'll have champagne as well."

"Very good sir." He smiled and walked away.

I looked over at Seth, still remaining tomato-red. "Really Seth? A virgin Bloody Mary? You almost sounded so grown up."

"Shut up…" He crossed his arms over his chest and looked away.

The waiter soon came back with our drinks. I had something to do that I had been planning for a while, I figured I might as well get it over with. I grabbed my glass and stood up. "I'll be right back." I turned and walked straight towards Bella and Edward at the head table, and stood behind them. "Hey everyone? I'd like to propose a toast. Seeing as how I'm the best man."

Everyone turned to look at me, I'm fairly certain a good amount of the people here thought I was going to bad mouth Edward.

I cleared my throat. "Alright where to begin…? Well I know the Cullens have always been at odds with my family, and when I started to like Bella, I developed more hatred towards Edward because he could have her and I couldn't. But recently things have all changed. Seth was the first of us to make friends with a Cullen."

Edward looked at Seth and nodded.

"And more recently, a certain set of events," I looked over at Terry, staring deeply into his eyes, "have made me realize that I shouldn't be angry at Edward for loving Bella. Because I can see that he truly does love her. And as long as he loves her more than I ever could have, there is no reason for me to feel bad about this marriage." I put my hand on Edward's shoulder. "Basically what I'm trying to say is that Edward, despite my first impressions of him, is a really good guy, and I wish him and Bella the best of luck in their relationship. To Edward and Bella." I held my glass up.

Everyone else raised their glasses and drank from them. Bella stood up and hugged me. "Jacob, that was beautiful. Thank you so much for being so accepting of Edward and I."

"Yes Jacob, it was a touching toast. I thank you, with all of my being, for your blessing." Edward stood and shook my hand.

"It's nothing, really. You guys were meant for each other." I looked over at Terry who was talking to Seth.

Edward noticed where my mind was wandering. "I'm sure he'll come around soon."

_I hope so…_

Eventually the food was served and I basically inhaled it. It was pretty good. Terry was full after eating like half of his, so I ate the rest. He looked marveled at the fact that pack eats so much.

After dinner, the DJ called Bella and Edward to the dance floor. Some weird song came on that I didn't recognize.

"What is this crappy song?" Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Terry looked in awe at the scene in front of him.

"Jacob! Shh! It's called 'Flightless Bird, American Mouth'. Bella told me this was the song they danced to at the junior prom." _The lyrics don't seem to hold much significance to be a wedding song…_

I rolled my eyes. "What a weird song name…" My mind drifted as I watched Bella and Edward dance. Edward looked too stiff to dance properly and that reminded me that Seth wanted to do our routine. "I'll be right back."

The song ended and I got up. I walked to each of the pack mates, minus Sam he didn't want to do it, and told them we were going to dance next. I got to the DJ and told him my plan and he seemed to enjoy the idea.

I walked back to the table where Terry was sitting with Seth. "Ready Seth?"

"Hell yes!" Seth got out of his chair and walked to the rest of the pack.

I turned to leave when I felt Terry grab my arm. "What are you guys doing?"

I smiled as I turned to him. "Something embarrassing probably."

The rest of the pack and I walked to the center of the dance floor. "I'm excited." Seth looked like he was going to explode."

"We can see that." Paul shook his head.

"Alright guys let's do this." I stood in the very middle of the floor with Seth and Paul on my right, Quil, Embry, and Jared on my left.

As the bass beat to 'Rock Your Body' by Justin Timberlake came on, I stared into Terry's eyes. His jaw dropped when we all started dancing to the music. It took is quite some time to get everyone able to dance in synchrony like that. Every movement we made, was done at the exact same moment. I smiled as the crowd of people started to applaud.

I watched Terry's face as we started to dance more sexually, doing suggestive movements with our bodies. Six muscled up guys, the epitome of male sexuality, doing explicit dance moves.

My favorite part of the song came up. "Better have you naked by the end of this song." As the word 'naked' was played, we all ripped their shirts open revealing our bare torsos, sending a rain of buttons at the audience. The crowd laughed.

I made sure to maintain eye contact with Terry throughout the entire song. I wanted him to know that I _needed_ him.

When the song was over, we bowed. "We pulled it off guys." Everyone at the tables applauded and cheered loudly. Seth and I started to walk back to our table, but people kept stopping us to tell us how good our dancing was.

I didn't care. I just wanted to get back to Terry. "So what did you think?" I sat down in my chair.

"I'm impressed. I didn't think you guys had moves." He pointed at my chest. "You do know Alice said not to ruin that right?"

_Oh crap…_ I shrugged. "Whatever. The important part of the wedding is over anyway."

"I guess."

I smiled. "That was the secret by the way."

It looked like a huge weight had been lofted from Terry's shoulders. _He must've been dying to know what the secret was…_ "How long have you guys been planning that?"

I laughed and looked over at Seth. "Well one day we were all hanging out and Seth started playing music and that song came on. He thought he was hot stuff and started dancing. Then it turned in to a competition to see who could dance better. Eventually we all started doing the same moves, until we decided to practice that."

"So you practiced all that just for the wedding?"

"No actually. We never thought we'd have a chance to dance in front of anyone. Then when I took the invitations to the wedding to the guys, they were all like 'Finally!'." I leaned back in the chair, completely satisfied with how that all came out. "That was a lot of fun."

"It looked like it." Terry smiled.


	27. Cetainty

I do not own any of the characters presented in this story other than Terry. No copyright infringement is intended. All other characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

27. CERTAINTY

Time passed with more people dancing. Charlie and Bella danced, more like stumbled around, followed by Edward and Esme who made Bella look even more uncoordinated.

Once the formality of Father/Daughter and Mother/Son dances were done, other couples started dancing. All of the Cullens and their respective partners danced. Most of the pack stayed sitting mainly because they were all single. Sam and Emily danced though. I looked over at Terry who was smiling at all of the dancing going on and he and Seth were talking about something, I wasn't really paying attention.

I was too busy fighting my desire to ask Terry to dance with me. I was too afraid he'd say 'no' to even ask.

People danced and talked for a few hours before the DJ called everyone to the dance floor. As we stood up I realized I really had to use the bathroom. I excused myself and headed inside.

After relieving myself, I stared into the mirror. _Come on Jacob. Just ask him. What's the worst thing that could happen? He could say 'no', but there's also the possibility he'd say 'yes'._

I decided I would ask him. I left the house and starting walking over to the dance floor when I heard Seth yell, "Look out!" I looked over to where he was standing, just as a bunch of flowers hit Terry in the face. He managed to catch them before they fell to the ground.

He looked around and made eye contact with me and he had a stupefied look on his face. _What's the big deal? Their just a bunch of flowers… Wait, that was the bouquet, wasn't it?_ _Well damn!_ I walked over to him and smiled. "Well look at that. Terry's the next to get married."

He smiled at me as a chair was brought over to the middle of the floor. Bella sat down and Edward knelt before her. He lifted her dress up just enough to show the garter she was wearing. Ever so carefully he used his teeth to pull it down her leg. Bella turned cherry red as Emmett and Jasper hollered. Edward turned around to face us and in a flash he snapped the garter across the room at me. I snatched it out of the air before it hit me in my face.

Then Edward's voice came over the speakers. "If those of you who have not caught either of the thrown items, would please leave the dance floor, at this time I'd like to have the two who have caught them, dance." A smile crept across his lips, as the other guests erupted into laughter.

_What? _I looked over at Edward who smiled and turned to talk to the DJ. _You knew I wanted to dance with him, didn't you…? Thanks, Edward._ When all of the people left the dance floor, I turned to Terry, holding out my hand, as the song began. "May I have this dance?"

Terry stared deeply into my eyes and just nodded his head. He took my hand and I pulled him to the center of the floor. I placed my hands around his hips and his hands were on my chest. I heard laughter coming from somewhere, but it didn't matter to me.

We slowly began rocking back and forth on the dance floor as I began singing the lyrics softly. I was lucky Edward picked a song I knew. "From this moment life has begun. From this moment you are the one. Right beside you, is where I belong, from this moment on."

His eyes softened as he took in the lyrics.

"From this moment I have been blessed, I live only for your happiness. And for your love I'd give my last breath, from this moment on. I give my hand to you with all my heart. I can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start. You and I will never be apart. My dreams came true because of you." Those lyrics were everything I was feeling. Edward really picked a good song.

Terry just stared back at me, his eyes never leaving mine.

I pulled his body closer to mine as I continued to sing. "From this moment as long as I live, I will love you, I promise you this. There is nothing I wouldn't give, from this moment on. You're the reason I believe in love, and you're the answer to my prayers from up above. All we need is just the two of us. My dreams came true because of you."

The words seemed to hit him hard at that point. I saw tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

As the song reached it's end, I sang the final few lines. "From this moment as long as I live, I will love you, I promise you this. There is nothing I wouldn't give, from this moment-I will love you as long as I live, from this moment on."

The song was over, but I continue to hold him to me as we rocked back and forth. I saw something click in his eyes. His jaw dropped and he looked like he had so much to say. But all he said was, "Jacob…"

At that point, he did something that surprised me. He stretched up to me, placed his hand on the side of my face, and brought his lips to mine. In a swirl of emotions, I rested my hand on the nape of his neck, my thumb touching his ear, and pulled him closer to me.

I never expected to feel his lips on mine. I had hoped and dreamed about it, but never had I truly expected it to happen. His body pressed close to mine, his hand caressing the side of my face, and the feeling of absolute perfection.

When the kiss ended, I held him, staring deeply into his eyes. True happiness enveloped me. "Terry, I love you."

He looked back at me with an emotion I never saw in his eyes before. The words he said, sent shockwaves through my body. "And I love you, Jacob."

I had never felt the sense of true happiness as I did just then. All other times I thought I reached it, paled in comparison to hearing those beautiful words come from Terry's lips.

I stared deeply into his eyes for the longest time. A slow clap startled me, I had forgotten we weren't alone. I turned to see who was clapping. It was Edward. He smiled at me and Terry and continued to clap. I looked around and saw everyone else looked a little more than shocked.

Slowly but surely, more people started to clap. Bella, Seth, then the rest of the pack, Dad, and Edward's family. Only three people didn't clap. Charlie, Renée, and Phil. Bella shot them a death glare and they too, clapped.

I looked down at Terry, who was just staring up at me. His face was of two emotions: love and surprise. I led him back to our table, arm in arm, smiling so hard I was afraid my face would be stuck like that. Not like anything could make me want to frown.

"Alright, now that that's all said and done, I'd like to thank you all for coming." Edward was again on the speakers.

Bella's voice was next. "Umm… Thank you guys. This really meant a lot to me, and… Just thank you, really."

As people started to leave, I stayed sitting next to Terry, who's eyes were glued to me. He reached out and grabbed my arm. "Jacob… Let's go home."

His words surprised me. "What did you say?"

"'Let's go home'?" He looked confused, like nothing was wrong.

Well nothing was wrong. Everything was so right. I smiled. "Home… That's the first time you said that."

Terry looked thoughtful. "That's the first time it felt like it."

I stared at him. A sudden carnal urge filled me. I pulled him close to me and kiss him. Not a soft and tender kiss like last time. I _needed_ Terry. And that kiss showed it.

I looked deeply into his eyes. "Come here." I grabbed his hand and led him over to Dad. "On second thought… Terry, can you… stand over there?"

He looked back at me, not willing to leave my side. Even for a moment.

"Just for a minute." I smiled. I loved his new found attraction to me.

When Terry walked a few steps away I turned to Dad. "Hi. Umm… Is it at all possible for you to stay at like Charlie's house or something tonight? I uhh… _really_ would like to spend some time with Terry…"

I watched closely as he turned to look at Terry. He stared at him for what seemed to be by far too long. When he turned back he nodded.

"Oh thank you. I uhh… bye." I hugged him and head straight for Terry. "Let's go home. Billy's staying over Charlie's… So we can be alone."

He looked back at me taking some careful consideration about what I was proposing. Eventually he nodded.

I smiled as I grabbed his hand and walked to my motorcycle. I started it and he hopped right on, with no hesitation, wrapping his arms tightly around me. I laughed. "Good to see you've gotten used to this." I peeled out of the driveway and headed for home.

When we got there, I turned off my bike and just stared at Terry. He looked back at me with the same passion I felt I was giving off. For once he didn't look away from my loving stare. I smiled and picked him up, carrying him into the house, into my room.

I laid him in my bed, climbing in after him. "Terry… To have you sleep with me in my bed, after you said you love me… I don't think this can get any better."

He sat up and climbed onto my stomach. He said the most beautiful words, once again. "I love you."

I leaned up and kissed him. Our lips touching, felt so right. So good and so right. I flipped him over, laying him on his back and knelt over him, my hands on either side of his arms. His hands touched my body. It was different from his usual contact with my skin. This was purely sexual. His hands ran over me chest and stomach and even further down. I stared into his eyes. "Terry…"

He looked into my eyes. His hands touched me in places I had never expected him to touch. I felt the overwhelming desire to make love to him. His eyes were piercing. "Jacob… I want you…"

_What…?_ I nearly fell over. "I-I… Are you sure? I don't want to rush anything… I want our time to be special."

He looked thoughtful for only a second before leaned up and kissed me. As our lips touched, he opened his mouth and licked my lips. I parted my lips and our tongues found each other, as both of our tongues tenderly explored each other's mouth.

I pulled back and stared into his eyes. _I don't… know… _He just nodded and pulled my face to his, kissing me once more.


	28. Slowly

I do not own any of the characters presented in this story other than Terry. No copyright infringement is intended. All other characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

28. SLOWLY

I lay there in my bed with the love of my life, the morning after. I was the epitome of happiness. The events of the previous night would be forever in my mind. The dance, the kiss, the sex. I smiled to myself. _He loves me…_

I looked down as Terry sat up, he tried his hardest to silence the moan of pain that escaped his mouth.

I sat up immediately. "What's wrong?" _As if I didn't already know…_

"Nothing."

"Then why did you moan like that?" I touched the side of his face with my hand. "Did I hurt you?"

He said nothing, but the look on his face, the look of 'I don't know what I should say here', gave it away.

"Terry… I wanted to wait… To take it slow… I didn't mean to hurt you…" I felt bad. _I'm a big boy… You just make me lose control…_

"You didn't. I'm fine. I'm just a little sore is all." He winced as he turned to face me.

"I'm sorry." That was all I could say. I hurt the one I love.

He laid down. "Let's talk about something else."

"Alright. Well, I didn't tell you how much that dance with you meant to me." I smiled.

"I figured it meant a lot considering what happened afterwards."

A smirk crossed my lips. "What exactly happened? I can't seem to recall what it was you said last night…"

He stared directly into my eyes. "I love you."

"That's right, that's right. I remember now." I laid next to him. _You have no idea how much that means to me…_ We stayed in bed for a while, lost in our own thoughts.

Terry was the one to break the silence. "You know, if it wasn't for Bella's wedding, we never would have met."

"And I'd still be miserable…" I tried to think about the feelings I had for Bella, but they seemed miniscule in comparison to how I felt about Terry. _How could I have felt so crushed when she continued to deny me, when those feelings feel insignificant…?_

"Well what if Bella chose you instead of Edward?"

I propped myself up on my elbow, turning to him. "What do you mean?"

"What if Bella fell in love with you, and picked your love over Edward's? You never would have imprinted on me." His facial expression at the thought of that mirrored my own feelings about not imprinting on him.

But he was wrong. I shook my head. "That's not true. I would've imprinted on you anyway. Bella still would've invited you to the wedding, and I would've seen you that way, and imprinted like I did."

"That would've broken Bella's heart. I mean look at what happened to Leah…"

"It's different for Leah though, remember we can hear each others thoughts as wolves. So she would hear every thought Sam had about Emily." _Every single thought…_

"Well maybe Bella would deserve some heart break after what she did to you when Edward left."

I shook my head again. "That doesn't matter anymore. My heart may have been broken by her, but when I saw you, you instantly fixed it. And when you said you loved me, you gave me a new one. My heart belongs to you. Just like I do." I grabbed my dog tag.

"Just like I belong to you." He took my hand and we interlaced our fingers. I loved that side of Terry. The side that truly showed how he felt about me.

I stared into his eyes, nearly mesmerized by the loving gaze they returned. "What would you like to do today?"

He looked lost for a minute. "Can we go to your spot in the woods?"

I smiled. "Of course. But it's our spot now." I got out of bed and began looking for my clothes that were somewhere in my room.

I started throwing pieces of clothing around. Terry held something up. "Jacob, umm… What exactly happened last night?"

I turned and looked at what he was holding. A ripped piece of fabric from the shirt he was wearing last night. I felt my face get hot. "…Well, I guess in the heat of the moment, I forgot my own strength… I couldn't get the damn buttons undone, so I just ripped it off…"

"Why is the sleeve the only part left?"

"I don't know." I started to laugh.

Terry laughed too. "You know Edward might be upset, right?"

"So? Let him be upset. Besides, he's probably too busy on his honeymoon to care anyway." I finally found a pair of shorts and put them on. I threw Terry's clothes at him.

He started to get up. "Did you always know I'd love you?"

I chuckled. "No. To be honest, I was afraid I'd lose you…"

"Jacob… I could never leave you like that. Not even if I wanted to." He stood up and looked at me.

I stared back into his eyes, wishing that it could be true. Then I nodded. _He's right. We're too far in love._

I watched as he got dressed. I had never seen a more beautiful person. Everything about him made me want him more. He turned around to find me staring at him. "What?"

I smirked. "You're beautiful."

He rolled his eyes. "Oh please. You're the one with the bazillion ab muscles, and ripped arms and all that jazz."

I did my best impersonation of Paul. "It's ok to be jealous. You can touch them if you want to." I started flexing, hoping he'd remember when Paul did that in the clearing.

"I'm pretty sure there was enough touching last night to last us for a while…" He stretched, wincing a little bit.

I felt myself frown. "A while? How long is a while? I spent like two weeks with blue balls after the first time I saw you. I don't know if I can wait like that again." _I was hoping to have sex again soon…_

"Easy there Jake." He put his hand on my shoulder. "Let's just see how things go. You wanted to take it slow right? 'Make our time special'? We were very emotionally charged last night and I think that it'd be best if we took it slow like you said."

I nodded. I also took into account the fact that he was in so much pain. "Good idea. But it would've been simpler if you just said you needed time to recover." I smiled slyly.

He rolled his eyes again. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

It would be good to wait and take it slow. I didn't want to ruin anything with Terry by going wildly our of control. So we decided to take our time.


	29. Sanctuary

I do not own any of the characters presented in this story other than Terry. No copyright infringement is intended. All other characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

29. SANCTUARY

I made breakfast for Terry and I, constantly looking over my shoulder as he sat at the table. He would wince in pain if he leaned the wrong way and it made me feel terrible.

As we ate, we only talked a little bit. Most of our time was spent staring into each others eyes. It felt good to have Terry love me as much as I loved him.

I cleared the table and noticed Terry had already gone outside. I followed after him and held his hand as we walked towards the woods behind my house. He started to slow down.

I turned to face him. "What's wrong?"

"Umm…" He stood there looking in my eyes.

I sighed. "You are in pain, aren't you…?"

He looked away from my eyes and stared at the ground. When he nodded his head, I felt a stabbing pain in my chest.

I quickly got over my own emotional pain when I remember why _I _was in pain. Because Terry was in physical pain. I picked him up, sweeping him off his feet. "I'll carry you then." I smiled as he looked up at me.

As I walked us through the woods I noticed that Terry was constantly staring at me. "Liking the view?" I smiled.

"I… umm… yeah…" His cheeks turned red.

I laughed hard. But then I thought of something that made me get serious. "Why are you so ashamed of your love for me?"

He only stared back into my eyes, at a complete loss for words.

A smile slowly crept across my lips. "I thought you would've gotten passed the whole gay thing. Considering the events of last night…"

He rolled his eyes. I could tell he was thankful I wasn't being serious anymore. "It was definitely all of the alcohol you made me drink."

"_Made _you drink? And what do you mean 'all of the alcohol'? You had like two glasses of champagne, max." I felt my voice go up an octave as I spoke.

He laughed as I stepped into our spot in the woods. He looked around and then back to me. "Umm… Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"You can put me down now." He squirmed around, trying to get free of my arms.

I smiled. "Do I have to?" I sat down and held him in my lap, facing me.

He put a hand on my chest. His contact with my skin sent electricity through my body. As his hands moved further down my chest I leaned back on my elbows. He was staring at my body as his fingers freely moved about my check and stomach. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. He spoke. "Jacob?"

"Yes?" I spoke softly and his eyes melted as my words reached him.

"I love you."

He looked up and I immediately made direct eye contact. "And I love you, forever and always." I placed my hands on either side of his face and leaned up, pressing my lips to his.

Our kiss was slow and sensual, and I was marveled at my ability to remain under control given the growing need I had to make love to him again.

He laid next to me and interlaced our fingers. No words were said. And it felt good. Our silences, as I came to find out, often meant more than any words we could ever say.

He was the first to break the silence. "This place is really wonderful."

"Its like a sanctuary. I can come here to think and try to work out problems without having to deal with any disturbances." I looked around, taking in the tranquility of the place. "I feel safe here. Like nothing could ever hurt or be hurt in here."

As I laid there thinking of all the times I had gone to that spot when Bella was using me, I could feel Terry's eyes on me. "Now you have two things to help you with any problems. This place and me."

"I don't think I could have problems now that I'm with you. I don't think I could be bothered by the things that bothered me before." I turned on my side to look at him. "Any problems you have I'm sure I can fix. And if I can't, this place can."

He stared back into my eyes as he climbed onto me. He laid down, resting his head on my chest. I wrapped my arms around him. To have Terry's love was the best thing that ever happened to me. I wouldn't trade it for anything, ever.

As we laid together in silence, I was reminded of a song my mother used to hum to me when I was just a kid. I began to hum it to Terry and I felt his breathing slow down.

When I was done humming, started talking. "Laying with you like this used to mean a lot to me. It means so much more now that we're together." I smiled. "I love that I can wake up every morning to you sleeping next to me."

"Where else would I be?" He kissed my chest and I wrapped my arms around him. _You have no idea how much this means to me…_

The rest of the day was spent in our spot, talking and laughing, and just being together.

I couldn't see how things could possibly get any better, but I was sure that each day just being with Terry would make it the best day.


	30. Trouble

I do not own any of the characters presented in this story other than Terry. No copyright infringement is intended. All other characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

30. TROUBLE

But things could unfortunately get worse.

A full week had passed since Terry confessed his love to me. Most of our time was spent in 'our spot'. Sharing my private place with Terry made me feel closer to him. It was a place that only I knew about, something that only _I _could give to him.

We had sex again during those seven days. I made sure to remain in control, so I didn't hurt him again. It was pretty difficult, when we're in the heat of it, Terry does things that seriously test my self control. He seemed to love me holding myself over him, and I was quite of fan of seeing him squirm beneath me.

We didn't really do much else that week. But that's just the thing, when you're in love, you don't need to be constantly doing things. Just being together means a lot to both of us.

When the week came to a close, my life started to end.

As Terry and I lay in bed one morning, there was a knock on the door. "Jacob…?"

_Oh no…_ It was Seth. He sounded different. A mix between misery and a slight sense of happiness. As much as I wanted to continue to lay in bed with Terry, Seth needed me.

I got up and put on my boxers, throwing Terry's at him. I opened the door. "What's wrong Seth?"

"It's about Leah…" His emotion intrigued me.

I stepped aside, letting Seth inside. We sat on my bed, same as before. "What about her?"

Seth stared into my eyes for a minutes, before turning to Terry. "She's back."

My mouth nearly fell to the floor. "She's what?"

"I was running early this morning, trying to clear my head, when I heard her voice." Seth's face was unreadable. "She apologized to me for what she put me through. I explained to her that we thought she had left the pack. Apparently she just left Washington and remained human wherever she was."

_I don't like where this is going…_

"She wants to talk to you about what happened. She said she feels bad about blaming your imprinting on Terry for her emotional break. She wants to make amends." Seth looked at me, he wanted me to see her.

I briefly looked at Terry, before looking back at Seth. "I'll go talk to her."

Seth nodded and Terry spoke up. "I'll come with you."

"No." I wasn't going to risk having Terry near Leah. Not until I knew for sure she was ok with us. "I want you to stay here."

"Why? She said she was sorry, right? There should be no problem then." He crossed his arms over his chest. _Don't be difficult…_

I turned my body to him, staring deeply into his eyes. _If you come with me, there's a possibility of things going bad… I can't risk your safety…_ "Please, Terry. Please stay here."

"Jacob, no. Wherever you go, I go. Whatever problems you have are my problems too. That's what it means to be in a relationship." He was making this difficult.

"Terry…" I reached out to him. I wanted to hold him to me. I knew what I had to do, and it wasn't going to be easy.

"You told me what love was to you, remember? You told me love was this." He pulled me to him. "The sensation you get when you're with me, right?"

He was starting to get to me. I held him close to me.

"I know what love is to me now. Love is us. We are love. We are one in our relationship. We share our ups and downs. I know what love is because I feel it, just like you said." He looked up into my eyes. "I can't let you go by yourself."

"Terry…" I closed my eyes and a tear slid down my cheek. _I need to go. Just go._ I took a deep breath. "No. I can't let you come with me. For your own protection, I need you to stay here. Seth?"

Seth got up and grabbed Terry, pulling him off of me. Terry started to yell. "Seth, no! Let me go! Jacob!"

I got up and put my shorts on. I walked to the door and looked over my shoulder, into Terry's eyes. "I'm sorry… But I need to go. I love you…" And I walked out.

I stepped outside and tied my shorts to my leg. As I phased I started to feel miserable. _Damn it… I'm sorry Terry… Don't be mad._ I ran as fast as I could to the clearing. I wanted to get this over with as soon as possible so I could get back to Terry.

As I neared the clearing, I pulled myself back together. I put my shorts on, and stepped out from behind the trees. There she was. Leah. Standing in the middle of the clearing, Leah stood, fists clenched.

I walked over and stood a good ten feet away from her. She eyed me angrily. I stared back. "What? What do you want Leah?"

She laughed angrily. "What do _I _want? I want vindication! Absolution! Penance! All of you idiots and your imprinting… Damn it, when's my turn?"

I shook my head. "It's not our fault we imprinted. They just found us, we had no say in it. You just need to wait for yours."

She looked conflicted, battling with herself. "No! This is _your _fault! I can't believe you're trying to trick me, trying to make me think that you all aren't to blame for my misery!"

_She's losing her mind… It's dangerous to be near her…_ "Leah listen…" I tried to reason with her. It didn't work.

"Your fault!" She screamed.


	31. SheWolf

I do not own any of the characters presented in this story other than Terry. No copyright infringement is intended. All other characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

31. SHE-WOLF

I needed to try to reason with her. "Leah, you need to listen. _Please._"

"No Jacob. _You_ listen. I've had it with people trying to calm me down saying 'good things come to those who wait' and 'you need to move on, it's not healthy to be like this'. I don't _care_ about what people think! They don't know what I've been through!"

I saw an opportunity to make her talk and explain her problems better. "You're right, Leah." I heard somewhere it is important to continually say the persons name when trying to calm them down. "We don't know what you're going through. I don't know what you're going through, but I still want to help you."

She laughed crazily. "I thought of a way for people to feel what I felt. I'm going to start with you. I'm going to kill Terry, seeing as though _your _imprint was the last straw! It's your fault!"

I clenched my fists. _Breath Jacob… _I tried to remain in control but having Leah threaten Terry was putting me over the edge. "No Leah, this is not my fault! You need to calm down! Not everyone can have what they want. I wanted Bella for the longest time and I constantly was broken up about her relationship with Edward. But I moved on! I didn't mope around when I knew I had lost her. I didn't threaten to kill someone else's lover!"

"You have no idea what I went through. What I'm _going_ through! Being constantly bombarded by images of Sam and Emily." She hissed as she said Sam's name. "And then images of the others and their imprints… And soon images of you and that _faggot_!"

I was losing it. I snarl ripped through my chest. I was getting pissed. "How dare you! I actually felt bad for you, but now I hope you never find someone to love you! After all who could love a heartless bitch like you?"

"Jacob!" I heard a voice call from behind me. I turned to see who it was and I instantly relaxed.

"Terry?" I smiled when our eyes met. For a brief moment I had forgotten about Leah, and I was lost in our own little world.

I watched in confusion as Terry's face went from happy to complete horror as I heard a ripping sound. _Oh no…_ As I turned around, I saw Leah had phased into a wolf and lunged at Terry.

I turned back to Terry who had taken a step to his right, trying to turn around. He was no match for Leah's speed. I watched in horror as her claws made contact with his thigh and pierced the skin.

It felt like time had stopped. I had let Terry get hurt. _Leah_ had hurt Terry. With all of my strength I shoved Leah away, before she could do anymore harm to him. She landed with a thud on the ground.

I heard a second thud, so I turned around to see Terry had collapsed to the ground in a pool of his own blood. Blood was pouring out of his leg, that had been thoroughly torn to pieces.

I knelt over him, looking in his eyes. They looked glazed over. He was going into shock. "Terry! Terry look at me!" He didn't respond. _Oh God no…_ _No!_ "Terry! It's Jacob look at me, please! You're gonna be ok…"

I thought for a few seconds about what I needed to do. First, stop the bleeding. I grabbed Terry's shirt and ripped a piece of fabric off. As fast I could, I tied it around the gaping slashes in his thigh. I used my body weight to apply pressure to it. Looking back into his eyes, I saw Terry start to blink, his eyes frantically searching for something.

"It's gonna be ok. I promise… It's gonna be… ok…" Who was I trying to convince? Him or me? Still staring into his eyes, I watched as they found what they were looking for. His eyes widened in horror, again.

"Jacob!" He screamed. Two emotions washed over me. Relief. He could still talk, he hadn't left me. Fear. I knew what was happening. Leah was attacking again.

I turned my head just as Leah lunged at me. There was nothing I could do. I had no time to react, or brace myself for the impending attack. Leah was going to kill us both.

In a flash, I could no longer see Leah. Something was blocking my vision. Upon closer inspection, it was Edward. He had somehow knew we were in danger and had come to help us. I had never been happier to see him. Ever.

As Leah dove through the air, Edward caught her by the throat. He threw her to the ground a few feet away from us. The ground exploded underneath her, as rocks and dirt flew everywhere.

As cool as that was, there was a much more pressing matter at hand. I turned back to Terry. There was only one doctor I trusted with Terry's life. Carlisle. He helped me when I had the right side of my body broken, I had to trust him with Terry as well. "Terry, we're gonna get you help, ok? Just stay with me. Please, I can't live without you…" Tears dripped from my eyes onto his face. "Edward. Take him please."

Edward had picked Terry up and was carrying him to safety. I looked after him as his eyes looked around, searching for something again. I started to get blindingly angry. Tears were pouring from my eyes. Then Terry's eyes found what they were looking for. My eyes. He reached out for me. "Jacob…"

And then his arm dropped.

Within an instant my body exploded into a wolf. My heavy paws hit the ground and I let out a horrendous snarl. Leah was not going to get out of this.

She had just stood back up after being thrown to the ground by Edward. Her eyes met mine and there might have been a hint of fear. I couldn't tell. I was too angry. _Leah! How dare you attack Terry! I'm going to kill you…_ I lunged at her, digging my claws into her side.

She howled in pain.

_Jacob stop! What are you doing? _It was Seth. In that one instant, I stopped. I was being a fool. Leah took advantage of my momentary distraction. She used her claws and slashed down my ribcage.

I dropped to the ground and slowly picked myself back up. _I should've let that vampire kill you! Why did I have to save you?_ I ran at her and with all my strength, rammed into her, knocking her a good twenty feet away. She landed on the ground and wasn't moving.

I became blinded by fury again. I started to walk over to her. _Jacob no! _Paul was trying to stop me now.

_Leave me alone! This is between me and Leah. She tried to kill me and Terry!_ I stood there, towering over Leah limp body. I wasn't done yet.

I leaned down and placed my powerful jaws on her throat. Trying to squeeze my mouth shut, I lifted her up off the ground. She let out a disturbing gurgling noise.

_You don't know pain, Leah… Not yet…_ I bit down harder. I was going to get through her neck if it was the last thing I did.

The next thing I knew, I was sailing through the air, crashing into the ground. The slashes on my ribs now throbbed with a blunt pain. I shook my head and looked up. Sam was standing over Leah's body. _Jacob… Enough!_

_No! She tried to kill me! She tried to kill Terry!_ I stood back up ready to attack again. I'd go through Sam if I had to.

Sam was then flanked by Paul, Seth, Jared, even Quil and Embry. _My_ friends, were now standing between me and sweet vindication. _Jacob no. That's an order._

Immediately I felt my anger slipping away. I just had to let Sam be Alpha male. Now I'm forced to follow his damn demands. When my anger had faded completely, I phased back into a human.

The slashed on my ribs were already healing. I wiped away the blood that remained on my skin. _Blood…_ I looked around the clearing and saw the huge puddle of blood left by Terry. "Sam! Do you see that blood? That was left by Terry after Leah tried to kill him!"

Sam had phased back as well and looked at the puddle. He turned back to me. "Where is he now?"

I tried to search my brain for the answer. I was so angry I had no idea what happened. "He's uhh… He's at the hospital. With Carlisle."

"Go to him. He needs you. I'll handle Leah." Sam was right. I needed to be with Terry.

I needed to be sure he was still alive.


	32. Heaven

I do not own any of the characters presented in this story other than Terry. No copyright infringement is intended. All other characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

32. HEAVEN

"No. No. No. No. No!" I wasn't going to have this argument with them. Not again. I turned to look at Terry. He was laying in the hospital bed, hooked up to all these machines. It had been three days since Edward brought him to the hospital. He hadn't woken up since.

When I had first walked into the room and saw him laying there, I was so happy. I heard the beeping of the heart monitor. He was alive. He was just sleeping. I had looked around the room and was confused as to why Edward and Carlisle weren't as happy as I was.

Apparently Terry had lost so much blood that they had to give him a transfusion and he seemed to be doing fine. But I guess he slipped into a coma for some reason that no one could seem to explain.

Sam had stopped by and explained to me that he ordered Leah to go to therapy for her issues. I doubted it would work. I still wanted her dead.

He told me everything was going to be ok. I wanted so much to believe that. I clung so hard to the belief that Terry was going to be ok.

"Jacob, you need to listen. The longer he is in a coma the worse his odds are for ever coming out of it." Carlisle placed his hand on my shoulder. "We need to consider that _our_ specialty may be the only way to save him. I know how important he is to you, that's the only reason I'm suggesting this."

"He's right. You love Terry, right? You don't want him to live like that." Edward pointed to Terry. "You don't want him to remain in a hospital bed for the rest of his life."

I looked at Terry, my eyes welling up with tears. I couldn't let them do what they wanted. They wanted to turn him into a vampire. That's not a life I want for him. That's not a life anyone would want. "Edward, you said that you wanted Bella to remain human. To live as a human. To experience all the human experiences before you turned her. I can't let you turn Terry. I can't…"

"Jacob…"

"No Edward! You can't! Not before… Not before he's even _lived_!" I shook my head violently.

"Jacob, please. I know you're upset but it's very early in the morning, you're going to wake up the other patients." Carlisle didn't even seem to care about Terry.

Edward grabbed my shoulders and spun me around to look him dead in the eyes. He said the words slowly, making sure I got them all. "He's not living."

All Edward and I had done since I arrived at the hospital three days ago was argue. I had originally wanted to thank Edward for bringing Terry here, but I was beginning to think that was a mistake. "He will pull through. I know he will. Our love is too strong for hium not to."

Edward lowered his head. "Fine. I hope you know what you're doing…" He got up and left the room.

Carlisle looked at me and it was hard to read his expression. Disappointment, maybe. He turned and left as well.

"Come on, Terry… I need you… Please come back to me." I pulled a chair up next to his bed and held onto his broken hand. I didn't even know he had broken his hand. "I love you, Terry… Please don't leave me here alone…" I laid my head down on his bed, crying. Before I knew it I had passed out from exhaustion. I hadn't slept since Terry was brought here.

I heard a door close and it startled me awake. I lifted my head up and nearly died of happiness. Terry was laying in his bed, looking at me.

He was awake.

He was alive.

"Terry! I am so glad you are up… I didn't know what I was going to do if you didn't make it. Are you ok? Do you need anything?" I wanted to be sure he was perfectly ok.

He just stared into my eyes. Tears started forming in the corners. "Jacob…"

Without hesitation, I climbed onto his bed and knelt over him. I leaned in towards him and pressed my lips to his. _You're alive… You're alive and here with me! _

I sat down and Terry screamed out in pain. "Jake!"

"Oh shit!" I launched myself up off the bed. I had sat on Terry's injured leg. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" _Oh God, what do I do? He's in pain, think Jacob!_

"I'm fine… Don't worry about it." He smiled at me and I was filled with such elation. I was never going to take one second of my time with him for granted again.

"I'm sorry… I completely forgot…" I sat back in the chair and put my hand on his broken one again. "What happened here? I know about your leg, but how did you break your hand?"

He looked ashamed. "I uhh… I punched Seth in the face…"

I couldn't stop myself from laughing. "You did what? That's so awesome! I mean, not awesome that you broke your hand, but… you know." _Oh yeah… I had Seth hold him down so I could leave…_ "You're not mad at me for leaving you at the house, are you?"

Before he answered, the door opened and in walked Bella and Edward. "Terry! Oh my God, what happened to you?"

Edward looked pleasantly surprised. He walked over to me and I quickly decided I didn't want Terry to know that they were planning on turning him. So I talked to Edward about that in my thoughts, and put up a different front. I stood up and shook his hand. "Thank you, Edward. If you didn't get Terry here when you did… And thanks for stopping Leah from attacking me with my back turned." _See? I told you he would be fine. …I'm sorry for yelling at you… I just…_

"Don't mention it. Someone reminded me who my friends were and how I need to be loyal to them." He looked at Terry and nodded. _Wait, what?_

"I got attacked by a wolf." Terry started talking to Bella.

"What? How? _Who?_" Bella turned to face me with a look that could kill. _I__-You think I did it?_

"No, no, no. Not Jacob. It was Leah. It was my mistake really… I should've just stayed at Jacob's house."

I walked over to Terry. "It was not your fault. Don't make excuses for Leah."

"Jacob, how could you let her attack Terry?" Bella was still blaming this on me.

"I didn't _let_ her! I tried to stop her! I shoved her away… I was just too late…"

"'Too late'… You're making it sound like I'm dead. I'm right here." Terry looked up at me.

I put my hands on his shoulders. _You were almost dead. In more ways than you know…_ "And I am so glad for that. But I can never forgive myself for letting you get hurt…"

"Jacob…" He looked like he wanted to say more, but was interrupted again, this time by Carlisle coming in. He was pushing an empty wheelchair.

He smiled at Bella and turned to Terry. "Alright Terry. You are all set to leave the hospital. You just need to use this chair for a while. If you feel up for it, after about a week you can try walking again but you'll need to use a cane. And here's a prescription for pain pills for your leg. How does that sound?"

"Sounds good, I guess."

Terry tried to get up but the pain from moving was very prominent. I felt terrible. I got over to him and lifted him up. "You don't need to worry about anything. I'll do whatever you need for you."

I put him down in the wheelchair and he turned to Carlisle. "Thank you doctor. Maybe I'll see you guys again soon."

He smiled. "I'd like that. Maybe we all can cook up something nice for you."

As I pushed the wheelchair out of the hospital, I turned to face Edward. "Can you drop us off at my house? I don't have my car here…"

He nodded. "Of course."

I pushed Terry to the car and lifted him out, placing him gently in the seat. When I had folded up the wheelchair and put it in the trunk, I climbed in the back, next to Terry. I wrapped one arm around his shoulders and ever so softly placed my other hand on his bandaged thigh. I stared deeply into his eyes. "I'm sorry…"I didn't think I'd ever be able to convey how badly I felt.

He stared back into my eyes. I felt such love that I knew that no matter where I ever went, it would never be as good as being with Terry. If I were to die somehow and go to Heaven, it really wouldn't be Heaven. Being with Terry, that is my Heaven.


	33. Fear

I do not own any of the characters presented in this story other than Terry. No copyright infringement is intended. All other characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

33. FEAR

Terry and I were dropped off at my house by Edward and Bella. They said they would drop off the prescription for Terry. After they left I knelt down next to Terry. "What would you like to do now?"

"Well, I would like to talk to you about what happened…"

I was hoping for anything but that. I sighed. "Alright. Let's go inside."

I pushed Terry into the house and Dad wheeled himself into the kitchen. I hadn't been home since Terry was in the hospital, so he didn't know what took place. "Terry, what happened?"

"I umm…"

"It's my fault. I let him get hurt." I hated that my words were true. I _let_ Terry get hurt.

Dad looked at me with a look of disappointment, before wheeling himself back into the living room. "I hope you feel better."

"Thanks." Terry called out as I pushed him down the hall.

I gently lifted Terry out of his chair and laid him down on my bed. I climbed next to him, laying on my side. "Alright, what do you want to know?" _Just don't ask too many questions… It's probably better if you don't know…_

"What happened after Edward took me away? What happened with Leah?"

I touched a hand to the side of his face. "You don't need to worry about her anymore. She won't hurt you again. Sam ordered her to see a therapist to get better control of her emotions. She didn't want to, but we can't ignore the Alpha's orders."

"That's not what I want to know. What happened between you and her?" He stared into my eyes.

_Why can't you leave it alone…?_ I sighed. "We fought. Then the rest of the pack showed up and separated us."

The phone rang. _Saved by the bell…_

I answered the phone and was not pleased at who was on the line. "No Seth. I don't want to talk to you. I don't need your apology. You want to apologize? Tell Sam to get the pack together and have them _all _apologize to me and Terry. Then I might consider accepting your apology." I slammed the phone back down on the receiver.

"What's wrong?" _You should know what's wrong! You were there!_

I took a breath to calm myself down. I was too angry. "None of the pack even tried to stop her. They wouldn't pick sides. They wouldn't attack either of us because we're pack mates. That sickens me. She attacked you! She almost killed you! And they wouldn't even let me-" I stopped short. I already said too much.

"They wouldn't let you what?" He didn't look pleased as to where this was headed.

I looked down. I really didn't want to tell this to Terry. "They wouldn't let me kill her."

"How could you even think that Jacob?" He propped himself up on his elbow, he was angry with me.

"Why are you upset? She tried to _kill _you! She tried to kill me!"

"I don't care… All that matters is I'm alive and you're alive. And I love you." He stared into my eyes.

"I… I almost lost you Terry…" I felt a tear roll down my cheek. "I couldn't live if you didn't make it."

"But I'm here. I didn't die. I'm not going anywhere." He leaned over and kissed me. How I was afraid I'd lose this feeling. I pulled him on top of me.

"You're not mad at me, are you?" I looked up at the ceiling.

Terry placed a hand on my chest. "Not anymore. Well, I wasn't angry so much as I was upset that you were going off by yourself. I can't explain it, I just needed to be with you. I _was _angry that you had Seth hold me back though."

That made me laugh. "I can see that you were angry. Angry enough to punch a werewolf."

"That'll teach me." He started tracing circles on my chest. I had come to learn that was his way of telling me he wanted me _physically._

I lifted his face to mine and kissed him, letting my passion run wild. He tried to sit on my waist but he looked pained, so I laid him on his back and knelt over him. Never breaking the kiss, I carefully slid his pants down over his legs.

"Jacob…" The way he moaned my name lit a fire in me. He wanted me just as badly as I wanted him.

Disappointingly enough for both of us, we weren't able to have sex. His leg hurt too much.

"I'm sorry Jacob…" He was laying on top of me, staring into my eyes.

"Don't be sorry. I should've known you are in no shape to do it." I smiled.

We laid there in silence for a long time. Then, out of no where, I heard a howl.

Terry looked at me. "What's that?"

I sat up in disbelief. "I don't believe it." I turned to Terry. "The pack wants to meet up. Maybe they are going to apologize…"

I never actually expected Seth to get the pack together to apologize. _I guess he really is sorry…_


	34. Misunderstanding

I do not own any of the characters presented in this story other than Terry. No copyright infringement is intended. All other characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

34. MISUNDERSTANDING

On the way to the clearing, Terry said we should pick up his pain pills, so we did. After he took them he seems to be much more comfortable.

I could feel the change in the car's atmosphere the closer we got to the clearing. Terry was getting nervous.

I should say 'lucky for Terry, Leah wasn't there' but in reality it's 'lucky for Leah, she wasn't there'. I was still upset with her.

The rest of the pack stood opposite me and Terry, there faces giving nothing away. I crossed my arms, suspicious as to what was going on. "Alright. Let's hear it. Apologize."

Paul looked shocked, apparently an apology wasn't on the agenda.

Sam shook his head. "We're not here to apologize to you."

I got mad. "What? Why not?"

"Jacob, you had no right to attack Leah as viciously as you did." Sam looked apathetic, like he was reprimanding me because someone told him to.

"You can't be serious… I had no right? She attacked Terry! She tried to kill him!" I wasn't going to let Sam's indifference sway my determination.

"And you tried to kill her!" Seth, who had been quiet mostly looking off to the side, started to yell. "I'm sorry that Terry got hurt, but damn it Jacob, how could you attack a pack mate like that? My sister?"

A crazed laugh escaped me. "Yeah, I attacked her. It's called self defense. She tried to kill us both! If Edward hadn't been there, we'd both be dead! You hear that Seth? Leah would've killed us!" I knew the words would hurt Seth but I didn't care.

"Edward? The blood-sucker? On our land?" Paul raged, stepping closer to me. "How dare you bring him here to attack one of us!"

"I didn't _bring _him here!" I took a large step towards Paul. I was a good few inches taller than him.

"I did." Terry spoke up.

Sam looked at him. "You brought a vampire to attack a pack mate?"

"No. I needed to come see if Jacob was ok, because I heard Leah was unstable. I didn't want him to be alone. I called Edward and had him drive me here. He said that it wasn't his fight, that he couldn't get involved."

"But he did."

"Only because Leah was going to k-kill me and Jacob." I noticed that Terry stuttered the word 'kill'. "He was protecting us. He wasn't waging war or anything like that."

Sam thought for a moment. "I want to apologize to you, Terry. I'm sorry you got hurt. If there's anything I can do to make it up, please let me know." He turned back to me, this time with his 'alpha' face. "I will not apologize to you. You almost killed Leah."

I needed to calm down. I could feel the heat radiated in my body. If I didn't get control of myself, I was going to lose it. "You don't understand… I thought she killed Terry. I thought she murdered my imprint. Think about it Sam. What would you do if she, or anyone for that matter, killed Emily?"

Sam's face showed he didn't like that idea.

Terry turned to me. "Jacob?"

My anger started to fade when Terry spoke to me. "Yeah?"

"What did you do to Leah?"

"I… I…" I didn't want Terry to know what I did.

"He had her by the throat. He was _biting down _on her throat. If we had gotten there any later… She would probably be dead." Sam watched Terry's reaction carefully. Even though he couldn't see me, I was staring daggers at him.

"Jacob… Is that true?"

I looked down, I couldn't stand to look at Terry right now. "Yes… I tried to kill her. Terry look at you!" I collapsed to my knees and grabbed Terry's hands. "Look at what she did to you! You had lost so much blood. I was furious. I saw life draining from you. It was like the reason for my existence was being taken away from me… I don't really understand my thoughts that day, but I figured if I killed her, you would be better… I-I'm sorry…" A single tear slid down my cheek.

"Jacob…" Terry looked sad.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, it was Sam. "I understand now. I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking clearly. I probably would've done the same thing. I'm sorry Terry got hurt. But Jacob, killing her wouldn't have helped."

He was right. I could see that it wouldn't have done anything. I was able to see that once I had calmed down after Terry was in the hospital. I sighed. "I know. There were so many thoughts going through my head… I was so mad at what she did. I just let my anger get the better of me." I stood up and looked over at Seth. "I'm sorry I tried to kill her."

Seth nodded. "I understand. And… Well I'm sorry I let Terry go. If I didn't let him, he wouldn't have gotten hurt… I suppose it's my fault."

"Look, guys. I'm not dead. You know, I get it. We're all sorry I got hurt, but I'm here. I'm fine. It's my fault anyway. I should've stayed at Jacob's house. That way I wouldn't have gotten hurt and Jacob wouldn't have attacked Leah. But really, I'm fine." Terry looked a little pale.

"I'm gonna take Terry home now. He doesn't look so good… Are you ok?" I knelt in front of him again. _Is he gonna puke?_

"I'm fine. Just tired."

"Goodbye. And I'm sorry again, Terry." Sam turned and the rest of the pack followed him into the woods.

"Come on, let's get you home."

On the entire car ride home, I kept my eye on him. He really didn't look too good.


	35. Life

I do not own any of the characters presented in this story other than Terry. No copyright infringement is intended. All other characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

35. LIFE

The car ride back to my house was uncomfortably silent. The only words said were me asking if Terry was ok, and him saying 'yeah'.

In the silence I tried to imagine how things would have gone if Leah hadn't attacked him. I figured we'd be lying in my bed right now, either staring at each other, or kissing. Maybe even having sex.

I looked over at Terry. Sex with him was never about 'getting off'. Sex with Terry, the love of my life, was about bringing us closer to each other. Becoming one.

Terry flinched, lost in his own thoughts. I held his hand as we pulled up to my house. I smiled at him, trying to show him it's all ok.

He smiled back weakly.

I lifted Terry and carried him to my room, laying him on my bed. I climbed in next to him and touched the side of his face. "Here we are. Safe and sound."

He stared into my eyes with a pained expression. After a few moments he spoke. "I love you, Jacob."

"I love you. Forever and always." I laid a hand on his bandaged thigh. His thigh that is only bandaged because I couldn't protect him. I smiled sadly at Terry.

"What's wrong Jacob?"

"I'm so sorry I let you get hurt. I promised I'd always be there to protect you… And I let Leah nearly take you away from me." _Jacob, don't you cry… Be strong for Terry…_

Terry sighed. "Jacob, you don't have to worry about that. I got hurt. It's ok. Please, stop beating yourself up."

I looked directly into his eyes. _He's lying…_ "You're not ok, are you?"

He looked baffled.

"I can see it in your face. You're scared…"

Slowly, tears started forming in his eyes. He nodded and buried his head into my chest.

I immediately wrapped my arms around him, holding him to me. "You don't need to be afraid. I will _always_ be here to protect you. From now on. I won't leave you like I did. Had you have been there from the beginning I think it would've ended differently. It's ok Terry. You're safe… now…" I did my best to fight back my own tears.

"J-Jacob… I don't want… y-you to be upset… with yourself…" He could barely speak because of his hysterical crying.

A long period of time passed as we just laid there in each others arms. Eventually Terry stopped crying and I lifted his head so I could look into his eyes. "Are you gonna be ok now?"

He nodded. "I hope so."

"You will always be safe in my arms." I could promise that much.

"I _feel_ safe when I'm with you." That made me feel good.

Even after what had happened with Leah, Terry still feels safe with me. Even though I it was _my _fault he got hurt, and nearly killed, he still feels safe with me.

Terry laid his head on my chest and after every couple of minutes, he would flinch. And every time I felt worse, and worse. But as time went on, his flinching stopped.

As we laid there peacefully my mind started to wander. I remembered a question I had been dying to ask. "What do you want to do with our life together? What are your plans for the future?"

Terry lifted his head, confused. "Why do you ask?"

"Well… I was thinking… School starts for me in a couple of days… And I was just wondering if you were going to leave. Like do you have school or work?" _Please no, please no, please no…_

"Why, do you want me to leave?" He smiled.

"No! Of course not! I just don't wanna be the reason you get fired or drop out of school." I was glad Terry seemed to be ok for now.

"To be honest with you Jacob… I recently graduated and have no plans for college or work. I'm not missing anything by being here with you." He looked up at me.

_Just ask him Jacob, go!_ "Umm… Would you… uhh… Do you want to move in? I had asked Dad a few days ago. He said it would be fine with him…"

Without hesitation, he responded. "Of course. I would love to move in with you."

"Really? That's… fantastic!" I lifted his face to mine and pressed our lips together.

"Jacob…" He pulled back form the kiss. "I actually never even thought about leaving…"

I laughed. That made me feel fantastic.

Terry and I were going to be moving in together. I was going to be living with the love of my life.

My life with Terry was really starting to take off now.

I started to think about what my life with Terry would be like, what I wanted to do. Maybe soon we could move out and find a place of our own. Maybe a few years down the road we could even get married.

_Maybe we could even hear the pitter patter of little__-__wait… We can't have kids…_ I had always looked forwards to being a dad. I guessed my life with Terry severed that possibility. I was ok with that though. My life with Terry would be fulfilling enough without the need for kids.

I was going to be with Terry, the love of my life, forever.

-A/N-

So there you have it. New Light. Morning Light in Jacob's perspective. There were only minor differences in the two stories, but seeing things through Jacob's eyes, reveals many things that you may have not noticed in the first story.

I would like to thank you guys for reading and giving me wonderful comments and feedback.

Now that this is done, I can totally focus on Morning Light's sequel, Endless Night.

~Jack Stall


End file.
